Revenge Isn't Always Sweet!
by Damonismylife
Summary: She came to Mystic Falls with one goal - Revenge. I can't say much more as it would give the story away. Hope you enjoy it! WARNING, CONTAINS SPANKING OF A TEENAGER! Not your thing? I suggest you keep scrolling. :P
1. Welcome to Mystic Falls

I am in the middle of texting a friend of mine, when the announcement comes over the speaker to let everyone on the coach know that we are approaching Mystic Falls, and we will arrive at the station in less than five minutes. I finish my text before unplugging my charger cable from the USB port between the seats in front of me and shoving it into my rucksack. We pulled into the station three minutes later. After retrieving my coat from the overhead compartment, I make my way off of the coach.

My first impression of Mystic Falls isn't great. I come from a big city in England, and the sight of this small town does not impress me. It seems to me like one of those small towns where everyone knows everyone and newcomers aren't welcome. The thought doesn't bother me, as I don't plan on staying long.

With a slight shrug of my shoulders, I make my way over to the ticket office to purchase a bus ticket to take me to the towns centre. With a twenty minute wait, I take out my journal and flip to the back and read over all the information I have gathered that would be of use to me whilst I'm here.

After a short ride, I get off the bus and glance around, spotting a small restaurant called the Mystic Grill. Feeling kinda peckish, I make my way over taking in all the names of the roads and all the peoples faces that I pass. I know exactly who I'm looking for and I'm hoping that it won't be too long before I find him.

As I step inside the Mystic Grill, I'm taken aback by how many people are actually in here. It's only midday but it's packed with people drinking and playing pool. I hate day drinkers!

I'm sitting at a booth less the two minutes before a waiter comes over to take my order. He's got blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a friendly smile. I can't help but smile back to him.

"Hey! My names Matt, are you ready to order?" He asks me, still smiling.

"Hey Matt! Could I get a cheese burger and fries, please?" I ask him.

"Of course you can. Would you like a drink with that?" He asks, whilst writing my food order down.

"Pepsi please," I tell him.

"Ok, it won't be long." He tells me as he makes his way back towards the bar.

I take in my surroundings as I wait. There are quite a few young people here, it must be a popular hang out for them when they're not in school. There is a man who looks like he is propping up the bar on the right. He's talking to Matt whilst he pours him another drink. He's got brown hair and stubble, but he looks friendly enough. I need to start asking around and see if anyone can help with my search.

Matt comes back with my order about ten minutes later.

"Thanks," I tell him as I take the dish.

"You're welcome! Is there anything else you need?" He offers.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Enjoy you meal," he says before making his way back to the bar.

I didn't realise how hungry I was until I started eating. I thought back to when I had last ate, and was shocked when I realised it had been almost three days. My mind is set on one task and everything else doesn't seem to matter - not even my eating habits.

I was half way through my burger when I heard the man at the bar raise his voice as he welcomed his friend. The man had black hair and was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans. I couldn't see his face. I roll my eyes as I hear him order a glass of bourbon. Tsk, another day drinker.

I don't pay anymore attention to them until I hear another man come up to them, raising his voice. He looks pissed. They exchange a few words before the other man makes to leave. He turns back and issues a warning to the leather clad man.

"You have to sort it out. I mean it Damon!"

I almost choke on my burger.

My body starts to tremble and my heart beat quickens upon hearing his name. I can't believe he is really in front of me. With my appetite gone, I step out of the booth grabbing my backpack and flinging it over my shoulder as I slowly make my way over to the bar. I have to get a look at his face.

Stopping a few feet before the bar, I try to control my breathing and get my thoughts in check.

Sitting on the stool next to him but one, I can't help but stare directly at him. It really is him. I feel anger build up inside me, replacing the fear and trepidation I had just been feeling.

"Can I help you kid?" He asks as he turns to face me.

"No, you can't," I snarl at him. He looks at me with a puzzled expression before replying,

"Well, didn't your mother teach you that it's rude to stare?" He smirks at me whilst he says it. I can feel my blood boil.

"Go fuck yourself!" I retort. At least I wiped the smug smirk off his face.

"Watch your mouth kid, it could get you in to a lot of trouble," he warns me. An angry expression filling his face.

"Like I said, go fuck yourself!" I repeat as I get down off the stool, and walk away from him. I leave the Grill straight away.

As soon as I was outside, I go to the side of the building, lean against the wall, and slide down until I am sitting on the floor. I hug my knees to my chest as a few tears escape my eyes. After five or so minutes, I get back on my feet, my pity moment over, and walk off in search of somewhere I could spend the night.

It didn't take me long to come across an empty house that was up for sale. I brake in through the back door and make my way upstairs, hoping there is a bed for me to sleep on. With little funds, I can't afford a hotel so this is the only thing I can do. I am not in luck, but at least I am off the streets.

I pull out my journal and write down everything that has happened today, before returning it to my backpack and placing my bag in a closet. It holds everything that is important to me, and I don't want to risk anything happening to it.

Heading back towards the Grill, I come up with a plan. I just hope it works.

I wait at the side of the Grill for over an hour before Damon comes out. As soon as I see him come out of the door, I immediately run towards him, deliberately bumping in to him so I can take something from his pocket that belonged to him. I am in luck as I manage to get his phone.

"Hey, watch it!" He shouts at me as I tuck the phone into my jeans pocket. I give him the middle finger as I push open the door and walk back into the Grill.

The start of my plan works like a charm. Now to complete it.

Making my way over to the bar, I look around for Matt. I spot him serving a young couple so I take a seat on the stool Damon was on and wait for him to come back. I don't have to wait long.

"Hi again," he greets me. "Back already?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting for my friend. Could I get another Pepsi, please?"

"Sure. Anything else?" He asks.

"No thanks."

I jump off the stool and pretend 'to pick something up off the floor.

"Matt, the guy who was just here, Damon is it? Where does he live?" I ask him, hoping he knows.

"He lives in the old boarding house by Wickery Bridge," He informs me. "Why do you want to know?"

"I have just found this on the floor and I think it might be his." I hold Damon's phone up so Matt can see it.

"Oh, well I can get it back to him. You might want to stay away from him, he's not exactly a nice person," he warns me.

"Really? Ok then." I pass him the phone. I have his address, that's alls I need. I finish my Pepsi quick and say goodbye to Matt.

I head back to the house so I can retrieve the weapon I brought with me. With the stake hidden up my sleeve, I make my way to find the boarding house.

After roaming around for over an hour, I finally find a sign saying 'Wickery Bridge 1 mile'. I decide to run so I can get there quicker. I find the bridge a couple of minutes later. I cross the bridge and head straight, walking through the woods, hoping I am going in the right direction. For the second time today, my luck was with me. I come across a massive building which I can only assume is the boarding house Matt told me about.

I circle around to the side, staying in the woods incase anyone is home. I sneak up to the side of the house, stretching my hearing to see if I can hear anyone inside. There is no cars on the drive, so that's a good sign. As I reach one of the many windows by the front door, I peek inside. I can't see anyone, or hear anyone.

I try the front door, not believing for a second that it will open, but to my shock, it does. I gingerly make my way inside, keeping as quiet as I can, listening intently for any sign that someone is home.

As I make it into the living-room, I look around in awe. It's huge! You could fit my whole house in here - twice! It's antique looking, but I expected that. I'm not here long before a hear the sound of car doors slamming. I quickly run and hide behind one of the floor length curtains, hanging in front of the massive windows.

I try my best to control my breathing as I hear multiple voices entering the house - two male, one female. I recognise Damon's voice straight away and the voice of the other man that came into the Grill earlier, pissed at him.

I don't know how I'm going to do this, but I have to. He needs to pay for what he has done!

I wait about twenty minutes for the other guy and the girl to leave the room, before I silently creep out from behind the curtain. I slowly pull the stake from my sleeve and raise it above my head as I nearhim. That's when my luck runs out.

I am so fixated on him, and what I am about to do, I don't see the side table until I knock it with my leg. Damon spins around and I lunge at him. Shock crosses his face as I plunge the stake into his chest. He grunts and quickly backhands me, sending me flying and crashing on to the sofa as he falls to his knees.

I'm back on my feet within seconds, staring down at him, waiting to see him turn grey. It's taking too long, I thought it would be quicker than this. To my horror, I watch as he grasps the stake and slowly pulls it out off his chest.

I panic and turn around, attempting to flee when I plough straight in to the other man. The wind is knocked out of me as I fall backwards, on to the floor. I freeze, not able to think straight. I stare up at the other man and he looks totally confused, staring between me and Damon. Then I notice that Damon is standing up and coming towards me.

I can't help my natural reaction as veins start pulsing below my eyes, and my fangs extend. Taking the other guy off guard, I swiftly kick him in the chest, sending him flying backwards as I try to make my escape.

I only make it a couple of feet before I feel an excruciating pain in my back. I scream out loud as I fall to the floor.

"What's going on?" I hear the girl shout. I didn't notice her being back until now.

"I don't know." The other guy states. "Damon?"

"The hell if I know? This crazy little bitch just tried to stake me!" Damon says before he reaches down and grabs me by the throat, yanking me up unceremoniously and has me dangling with only the tips off my shoes touching the floor. My hands fly up and I try my best to prise his finger from around my throat, but it's not use. He is far too strong.

"Who are you?" Damon growls at me, his face inches away from mine. I literally can't say a single word. Between his hand squeezing my throat and the stake still sticking out of my back, I can't get a sufficient enough breath.

"Damon, ease up, she's just a kid," the other man says, reaching out his hand in an attempt to get Damon's off my throat.

"Touch my hand Stefan, and I'll break your arm!" Damon threatens.

Stefan? I recognise the name straight away, but it didn't make sense. My Mum had told me he had a brother called Stefan, but she said they hated each other? So why are they both here? Together?

"Damon, let her go! How do you expect her to answer you when you're choking her?" It was the girl who tried this time.

"Elena, stay out of this. This has absolutely nothing to do with you." He spits back, but with less animosity than he had with his brother.

I can't help the tears that escape my eyes, the pain in my back is too much.

"P-please..." Just getting that one word out took everything I have within me. I try to grab again for whatever is in my back, but I just cannot reach it.

"Damon, look at her. You're going to kill her!" Stefan tries again.

"I don't care, Stefan! She tried to kill me! If it was up to her, I'd be dust on the rug right about now." He counters.

I can feel myself getting really weak.

"Damon, please... She's just a little girl..." Elena begs him.

"Fine! But she doesn't leave until I get answers!" He tell Elena, but stares in to my eyes as he says it.

The moment I am free from his grasp, I immediately fall to the floor. Stefan steps behind me to remove what is lodged in my back. I take a look at what it was as he passes to stand in front of me and I growl seeing that the son of a bitch has used my own stake on me.

It takes a couple of minutes for my vampire healing abilities to fully heal me. Damon looms over me, staring evilly at me, until I am able to get up on to my feet.

The moment I am up, Damon roughly pulls me by my upper arm, over to one of the sofas occupying the room.

"Sit." He orders, pointing at said sofa.

"Fuck you!" I spit. I must truly have a death wish.

"Don't push me child!" He warns me, holding up his thumb and forefinger, "I am this close to ending your life!"

I heed his warning and take a seat, whilst he sits on the coffee table directly in front of me.

"Spill. Who are you and what do you want?" He quizzes me, leaning forward with his elbows on his thighs, trying his best to intimidate me. I stare straight back at him, defiantly.

"I think it's blatantly obvious what I want... You dead!" I say as I fold my arms across my chest.

"Why?" He asks, looking even angrier than before.

I ignore him completely and turn my attention to Stefan.

"Can I leave now? I just want to go." I give him my best puppy dog eyes, hoping he will be on my side.

"Sorry sweetie, we can't let you go until you give us some information." I roll my eyes and let out a huff.

I decide to keep my mouth shut. They want information and I'm not willing to give them any.

"Who. Are. You?" Damon tries again.

I slowly shake my head from side to side instead of answering him.

"My patience is wearing thin, little girl," he tries to threaten me again.

"You can't keep me here," I start to say as I stand up and head towards the front door. "I'm leaving."

Within the blink of an eye, Damon is in front of me, gripping both of my upper arms in a vice like grip.

"I think you'll find I can keep you here, but more to the point, I will keep you here for as long as I deem necessary." As soon as the words have left his mouth, he shoves me back so I am once again siting on the sofa.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I scream at him.

"Stop cussing and answer my question. Things will go a whole lot easier for you." He says to me, as he takes a seat back on the table.

I don't know who he thinks he is, but he doesn't scare me!

"Fuck yo..." Before I can finish my sentence, Damon has got his arms out, one on either side of my head, pressed against the sofa. His face so close to mine I can feel his breath.

"Try it again... I dare you!" He warns me through clenched teeth. Looking him straight in the eye, smirking, I stupidly call his threat.

"Fuck you, dick!"

Before I can comprehend what is happening, Damon has pulled me over his lap - face down - and lands six stinging swats to my behind.

"Ooooow! What the fuck?" His only reply is to spank me again, harder than before.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I reach my hand back to protect my bottom from the onslaught. My attempt is completely futile as he just twists my arm and pins it to the small of my back.

"What a stupid little girl you are." Damon's patronising voice announces. "Apologise. Now."

"No way. Get off me you weirdo!" He should be apologising to me.

"Fine by me. I can do this allll day!" He threatens as he resumes spanking me.

I try my best to push myself off of his lap, but it's useless. He is too strong for me. The grip he has around my waist is unbreakable. I have never in my life been spanked and I can't believe how much it hurts. I try my best not to cry, but I can't help the few sobs that escape my mouth.

"Damon! You can't do that to her!" I hear Elena exclaim.

"Stefan, take Elena home. Now." Damon orders him.

"Please... St-stop..." I can't take anymore. It feels like my ass is on fire.

"Apologise..." He hisses.

"Ow... P-please... No-no more... Ahh... Ok, ok... Oow... I'm s-sorreeee..."

I thought he would stop, considering I just gave in, but he tips me forward and lands 6 hard swats to each of my sit spots. I lay bawling over his legs, completely broken.

another minute passes and I'm still laying over his lap, sobbing. I feel him lift me and he sits me back on the sofa, facing him again. I cover my tear stained face with my arm, feeling utterly embarrassed. To add to my misery, my breath keeps hitching, and my nose is snivelling. We sit in silence for the next few minutes, well, besides the occasional hiccough on my part.

The silence is getting kind of awkward now.

"Can I go now?" I ask Damon.

"Sorry kid, you're not going anywhere until I get some answers."

"But I'm tired and you can't just keep me here." I tell him.

"Come with me," he commands.

Getting a tight hold of my right arm, he proceeds to drag me down the hall, before opening a door with stairs that lead down. He continues to pull me to the bottom and turns a corner, stopping outside of a metal door. Unbolting the door, he quickly pulls me inside.

Looking around the room, which I can only describe as a cell, I shiver. There is no natural light, stone walls and ceiling, with nothing in but a cot.

"Welcome to Hotel Salvatore." Damon jokes, thinking he's funny.

"What? You can't keep me in here," I protest, making my way back to the door.

"Ah, ah, ah," he wiggles his finger in my face, "you're not going anywhere. For now, you can sleep here," he says, pointing to the cot, before vamping out of the room, bolting it shut. Effectively locking me inside.

"Please don't leave me in here. DAMON..." I scream as I kick the door.

"Sweet dreams little one.." He mocks me as I hear the upstairs door close.

Unsure of how long I was asleep, I get off the cot and make my way over to the door.

"HELLOOOOO. CAN YOU HEAR ME? OPEN THE DOOOOOOR!" I shout out as loud as I can. I can hear movement from upstairs then the door opening. Damon's face appears through the bars in the door.

"Oh, look... Sleeping beauty is awake" he cracks another joke.

"Let me out! Now!" I demand him.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed... Or maybe just the wrong bed?" Does he honestly think he is funny? Jerk!

"Screw you and let me out, you dick."

Damon speeds in to the cell, turns me to the side and lands 4 vampire strength swats to my bum.

"OOOOW. What was that for?" I ask him.

"Cussing! I've already warned you!" He replies as he drags me from the room, heading back upstairs.

"I can walk by myself you know," I try to pull my arm free of his grasp.

"I don't trust you to not try and escape, and I can't be bothered to chase after you."

As we enter the living-room, I notice that Stefan and Elena are back.

"Hey! Are you ok?" Elena asks me.

"You mean besides being kept here against my will? Im positively great!" I give her a thumbs up, before rolling my eyes at her.

"Don't be rude!" Damon tells me.

"Don't be rude? Are you joking me right now? You have practically kidnapped me and you're telling me not to be rude? You need to sort your head out!"

"Just sit down and do as you're told!"

I get a major feeling of déjà vu as I'm back to sitting on the sofa, Damon on the coffee table, and Stefan and Elena hovering around.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Damon says to me. "First things first. What's your name?"

"If I answer your questions, will you let me go?" I query.

"If your answers are satisfactory, then yes."

Stefan comes to sit next to me.

"Are you hungry?" He asks me.

"A little. And I could do with some blood. I don't suppose you have any?"

"That won't be a problem. Come with me." He nods towards the kitchen for me to follow. Damon looks fuming, so I give him a sly smile as I stand up to follow Stefan. Damon jumps up and follows closely behind.

Stefan motions for me to take a seat at the kitchen table. I do, and Damon sits right next to me. Elena takes a seat opposite me. I stare between Damon and Elena, neither of them saying a word.

I turn my attention to Stefan, emptying the contents of a blood bag in to a cup, before placing it into the microwave.

"What would you like to eat?" He asks me.

"Have you got cheese?" I ask him.

"I'll just check for you," he says as he makes his way to the refrigerator. "You're in luck, we do. What would you like?"

"Anything cheesy, please."

"How about an omelette?" He offers.

"Sounds perfect!"

I eat all the omelette and drain the glass of blood.

"Thanks. That was delicious!" I tell Stefan.

"You're welcome!"

"Now, the time for being nice is over. Let's get down to business." Damon chimes in, ruining the mood. "Name. Where are you from. Why are you here?"

"My name is Michaela, I'm from Liverpool and I came to kill you!" As soon as I was finished answering his question, I picked up my knife and tried to ram it in his chest.

Damon's quick, much quicker than me. He knocks the knife out of my hand and swiftly grabs me around the throat, sending us flying back in to the wall. The chair I had just been sitting on tumbles to the ground. Before I even have a chance to fight back, Damon has rammed his hand into my chest cavity and has my heart in his hand.

The pain is like nothing I have ever felt before.

"DAMON, NO!" Stefan and Elena shout in unison.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you right now?" He growls at me. His hand gripping tighter around my heart.

"Because..." I wince from the pain, "I'm your daughter...!"


	2. Truth

Damon immediately withdraws his hand from my chest. I slide down the wall, collapsing on the floor. I can't believe I was almost killed by the man who gave me life. How messed up is that? I came here to end him and he almost ended me.

"Yoooou LIAR!" Damon shouts at me, drawing out the you and empathising the liar. What is he, like, 12?

"I'm not..." I cough uncontrollably, trying to catch my breath. "...lying. Why w-would I? Who in their right mind would want YOU as their father?" I sneer.

"I know you are lying... Do you know how? 'Cause vampires can't procreate!" He has a smug look on his face as he says it. The dumb fuck.

He is seriously annoying me right now!

"Well, obviously they can, 'cause I'm living proof!" I tell him. "Are you bloody blind or something?" I argue. My chest hasn't fully healed, so I'm still on the floor whilst he towers over me. Being only half vampire, it takes a while for me to heal. My human side is a bitch!

Stefan comes over to me, picking me up off the floor, bridal style, and carries me over to the couch. The girl, Elena I think it is, comes also. They both take a seat either side of me. They're acting like bodyguards. How funny? I mean, the girl is only human. What exactly could she do to help me?

"Michaela..." Stefan begins to say before I cut him off.

"It's Kayla! I mean, I prefer Kayla." I tell him.

"Ok then, Kayla... Let's try and sort this out. If you really are Damon's daughter..."

"She's not!" Damon interjects this time. "It's impossible Stefan! You and I both know it." Stefan gives him a disapproving look, before turning his attention back to me.

"Like I said, if you are Damon's daughter, we are going to need some proof."

"Proof? Like what? A DNA test?" I scoff. I am not interested in proving myself to them. If they don't believe me, tough! "Oh, I know... We could go on the Jeremy Kyle show. The header could read 'My Dad killed my Mum and now he wants a DNA test'. What do you think?" I roll my eyes at them, giving my head a little shake.

"Hey! Don't get sassy, little girl. I have zero problem with repeating your earlier punishment!" Damon warns me. What's with his eyes? They seem to say more than his mouth. Weird!

"Wait... What do you mean, Damon killed your Mom?" Elena asks.

"Forget it! I don't want to be here, I'm just going to go." I say, standing up. Damon vamps in front of me, it looks like he is staring straight through me.

"Sit. Down. Now!" He commands. I let out a disbelieving sigh. Is he ever going to let me leave?

"Damon, back off. Stop scaring her." Stefan tells him.

"He doesn't scare me! What's the worst he can do? Kill me...?" I let the question hang.

"Oooh, I could do much worse than that. Just try me." Ooooo he's so hard threatening a girl, isn't he? Dick!

"DAMON! Stop it!" Elena shouts at him. This is so strange to watch. It's like Stefan and Elena are Damon's parents. I wonder if they will send him to his room if he doesn't stop?

"Kayla, you need to help us out here. How do you know Damon killed your Mom?" Stefan asks me, looking like it hurts him to say it.

"My Mum went to meet him, she said she needed to see him about something, then she never came home. The bizzies came two days later..." Stefan cuts me off,

"The bizzies?"

"Um, I mean the police. That's what we call them in Liverpool," I give a little laugh.

"Oh, ok. Carry on," he instructs me.

"Like I was saying, the biz-police came two days later to tell me her body had been found." I start to cry a little, but I try my best to stop. "She was missing her heart. I mean, it had been ripped out of her chest." I can't control my crying now. That was the worst thing that has ever, or could ever happen to me. My Mum was my world, and now she is gone. I have no one!

Elena pulls me towards her, hugging me and trying to console me.

"Shhhh it ok, everything is going to be alright." She says, trying to soothe me. Is she mad? How can everything be alright?

"Why exactly are you so sure that I killed her?" Damon questions. Is he for real? This snaps me out of my pity moment. I jump up, not caring what he does to me, and get in his face.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" I can feel my vamp face coming through as I get angrier.

"She went to meet you..." I shove him backwards. He only goes a couple of feet, but it's good enough for me. "...and was murdered. Her heart ripped from her chest. Pretty much like you have just tried to do to me. Remember..." I push him again before rugby tackling him to the ground.

Before I have a chance to throw a few punches, I feel myself being lifted off of him. I fight against the person - I'm guessing it's Stefan - my arms and legs flaying, trying to get back at him.

"Calm down, Kayla." He whispers in my ear.

"No! Get the fuck off me, now!" I keep struggling to get out of his grip, but it's futile. He is much stronger than me.

Damon jumps up at me, a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Damon, just leave. Go out for a while and let us have a talk." Stefan instructs him, still holding on to my waist, keeping me off the ground.

"Eeeeeer no! Not until I figure... This out!" He points towards me. Did he just call me 'this'? Rude!

"Damon, please... Just go. We will talk to her and phone you later." Elena tells him.

They have a stare down before Damon gives in.

"Fine! But don't believe everything she says, we already know she's a liar!"

Stefan doesn't let me go until Damon is out of the door.

"Right..." He claps his hands together, releasing a big breath of air. "Before we get started, do you need anything? A drink? Something to eat...?" He offers.

"No thanks, I'm good!"

"Ok, then. Take a seat." Stefan opens his arm, gesturing for me to sit in the couch.

There is an awkward silence between the three of us, it's Elena who finally breaks it.

"How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen. Next question?" The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can get out of here.

"What was your mothers name?" She asks.

"Siobhan Delacroix."

"Siobhan was your Mom?" Stefan looks at me, a shocked expression taking over his face.

"Yeah. Do you remember her?" I ask, a knowing look on my face. Of course he remembers her.

"Your Mom was a witch?" He asks me, but it's more of a statement.

"Yep!" I answer, popping the 'P'. "A very powerful one."

"Well that explains a lot." He murmurs.

"Care to explain it to me?" Elena asks him.

"Damon dated Siobhan in the late 90's. They were together for a couple of years. He really liked her until one day when she just... Disappeared. Damon went off the rails and never spoke of her again. I only ever met her the one time - Damon and I was going through one of our not talking stages - but I didn't know she was a witch. This is the first time I've heard her name since." Stefan fills her in. I already know all this, so I just sit here saying nothing.

"How are you so sure that Damon is your father?" Back to Elena.

"My Mum never kept anything from me. She always told me who my father was, from the day I was able to understand. It wasn't until I got older that she told me what he was. An evil, vindictive, murderous vampire. Also that he is an emotionless bastard." I smirk at that. My Mum wasn't afraid to say it like it is.

"Language, Kayla." I give Stefan a confused look, "I mean, stop cussing!" My God! What is it with these people?

"Sorry!" Yeah, I'm not really sorry. I just want to placate him. I know when to back down.

"If you are, and I believe that you are, Damon's daughter, how come we never knew about you?" Stefan asks me.

"My Mum was afraid that if Damon was to find out, he would hurt her, or even me. She said he is far from the family type." I have nothing to lose now, so I'm just gonna tell them what I know and hopefully they will let me leave before Damon gets back.

"Who did you come here with?"

"No one. I came on my own. I compelled some money and a return airline ticket..."

"You're here all alone?" Elena chimes in, looking like I have committed a sin.

"Obviously... I have just told you, my Mum is dead. I am staying with my aunt for now, but it's not permanent. They tried to put me in a children's home at first, but I kept leaving and not going back."

"You came here to kill Damon, then you're just going to go back?"

"What other option do I have?" I ask.

The next fifty years... Well I might be exaggerating a bit, It's at least 2 hours, are spent answering questions. It's getting extremely tedious. I really, really just want to leave now.

I hear a phone ring then Stefan crosses the room to answer it before returning back to us.

"I need to head out for a while, are you two going to be OK here?" Stefan asks both Elena and I.

"Yes, Stefan. We will be fine." Elena answers for us.

"Ok. I'll only be gone about twenty minutes. See you soon," he says as he grabs his coat and heads out the door.

This is my chance. I lean towards Elena and compel her.

"You are going to let me go now. When they get back, you tell them that I left and tell Damon that I will be back!" Elena blinks a couple of times before frowning at me.

"You can't compel me, Kayla. I'm wearing vervain!"

"Ver-what?" I ask. What the hell is vervain?

"It's a herb that prevents vampires from compelling people." Well that's just great!

"That sucks for you then." I tell her as I vamp up and hit her over the head. It's hard enough to knock her out, but not hard enough to cause any permanent damage. I think?

I don't wait around long enough to find out. I bolt for the door, not worrying about grabbing anything as I didn't bring anything with me. Well, except for the stake, but I can always make a new one!

I speed through the woods, back to the house where I left my stuff. I don't intend to go back to Liverpool just yet, but I do need to get away from Mystic Falls. I need to come up with a new plan.

I get to the bus stop, that will take me back to the coach station and buy a ticket before taking a seat. What a messed up day I've had. Nothing has gone to plan, and now they know who I am, I need to be smart about my next move.

I am so lost in thought, that I don't notice someone sitting beside me on the bench.

"Kayla...?" Hearing my name sure snaps me out of my reverie.

"Stefan...!" I think I almost just shat my pants. My natural reaction to flee kicks in as I immediately grab my bag and vamp away. I don't get far though, as I plough straight in to Damon.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks me, menacingly.

I don't reply, opting to just run the other way. As soon as I turn, I am met with the day-drinker from the Grill. I feel a sting in my neck before everything goes blank.

I wake up back in the boarding house. Wtf? How did I get here? I look around, and I'm not going to lie - I am crapping myself! Damon, Stefan, Elena, the day-drinker, a blonde haired girl and a dark skinned girl are all standing there, having a conversation.

"What are you going to do, Damon?" The blonde girl asks him.

"I don't know Barbie... What do you suggest?" He counters.

I get to my feet, trying not to make a sound, and make a dash for the door. Just when I think I am going to get away, I run face first in to... Nothing? It's like there is a pane of glass in front of me. I put my hand out and feel the invisible barrier. This is crazy.

"Trying to run away, again?" Damon is right behind me. "You can't leave, so don't waste your time trying.

"Yeah... No shit, Sherlock!" I say as I once again feel the barrier blocking my exit.

"OOOW!" I shout, as Damon swats me so hard, my body propels forward, slamming me against the barrier.

"I won't tell you again about cussing!," he warns me, his finger inches from my face. I consider biting his finger off, but think better of it.

"Was that really necessary?" The dark skinned girl asks Damon.

"Yes! It was! If she is my daughter - and I still don't believe she is - then I will not have her talking like a sailor! If you've got a problem with that, Bon Bon... Then leave!" He smirks at her. God he is so arrogant! What on earth did my Mum ever see in him?

"Damon, stop! Bonnie is here to help." Stefan tells him.

Bon Bon or Bonnie or whatever her name is completely ignores Damon. I like her already.

"I don't exactly know what you want me to do, Stefan?" She tells him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Isn't there a spell or something you could do to find out if they're related?"

"I don't think so?" I can literally see the cogs turning in her brain as she tries to come up with an idea. "Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Stefan asks, not waiting for her to finish what she was about to say.

"Maybe I could do a locator spell? If she is Damon's daughter, then I should be able to use his blood to find her?" She doesn't seem so sure of herself.

"It's worth a try." Stefan says. "Bring down the barrier spell and I'll take her somewhere and you see if you can locate us."

"That might not work as you and Damon are brothers, so it might just say where you are because of your presence." Bonnie informs him.

"I can take her somewhere," the blonde girl suggests.

"That'll work, Caroline." Bonnie says, nodding her head.

Caroline drives us to a stream with a waterfall before texting someone. I assume she is letting them know we have arrived at her chosen destination.

I'm not in the mood to answer anymore questions, so I put my earphone in and listen to Never Say Never by The Fray. I only manage to get through 3 songs from my play list before Caroline's phone rings.

"Bonnie?" She says into the phone. What happened to answering the phone with a greeting?

"I did the locator spell and it's showing the waterfall. Is that where you both are?" I hear her ask. Caroline looks at me with an expression I can't translate.

"Yes Bonnie. That's exactly where we are."

I don't try to escape from Caroline, as I want to see if Damon is still sporting his smug smile. I willing get back into her car and we make our way back to the boarding house.

As we enter, I can hear arguing coming from the kitchen. It's Damon and Stefan.

"It showed up to separate locations Damon, here and where she was. How would you explain that?" It's Stefan's voice I can hear.

"I don't know, Stefan. Just like I don't know which came first, the chicken or the egg!" Damon answers.

"Stop being so ridiculous!" Stefan reprimands him. "Face it, Damon, she is your daughter!"

The kitchen door gets slammed open as Damon barges through it.

"You..." he points at me, "come with me..." he demands as he walks right past me, not waiting to see if I am actually following. I'm not, obviously.

"No. I-I don't want to." I can't help the fear in my voice. The last thing I want to do is to be alone with him.

"Where do you think you're taking her?" Stefan asks, standing next to me.

"I can't compel her to see if she is lying, but I know a man who can.

"Klaus? Do you really think that's a good idea?" Elena asks. Klaus? What type of a name is that?

"No, Elijah. And I don't really care if it is or isn't. We're going. Move. Now!" He gestures to me. I go with him, wanting to see who this Elijah guy is. If Damon can't compel me, how can he?We get in his car and drive away.

"Where are we going?" I question him.

"I already told you - to see Elijah." He doesn't look at me as he speaks.

"Whose Elijah?" I see him rolls his eyes.

"He's one of the Originals." He doesn't elaborate on that.

"Oh, he's one of the Originals...? Well that makes perfect sense for you to take me to see him." I'm being sarcastic.

"You know the Originals?" He looks at me questioningly.

"No. Obviously not, you tool." I see his grip tightening on the staring wheel and decide to just keep my mouth shut and wait until we get to where we are going.

We pull up at what I can only describe as the biggest mansion I have ever seen. A man, wearing a suit and tie, opens the front door.

"Damon Salvatore. What brings you here?" The man speaks so eloquently, and stands with the grace of a lord.

"Elijah, I was wondering..." I cut him off.

"You're Elijah? I thought you were the butler?" I just can't stop myself.

"I beg your pardon?" Elijah asks, giving me a stern look.

"I-um... never mind."

I unconsciously take a step away from him, but Damon gets a firm hold of my arm.

"Behave yourself and don't speak unless I tell you to, " he demands. I'm out of my element here, so I just nod an affirmative and avert my gaze to the floor.

"Sorry about her," Damon apologises for me, "but like I was saying, would you be able to compel her to tell the truth?"

"And why, may I ask, would you need me to do that?" Elijah questions.

"Because I need to see if she is lying to me," he says in a 'duh' tone.

"I'm intrigued... Why exactly should I care if she is lying to you?" This man is starting to annoy me.

"Will you do it or not?" Damon asks, getting a bit annoyed himself.

Elijah steps aside and gestures for us to enter. Damon goes in, dragging me with him. The inside is stunningly beautiful. Everything looks super expensive and screams elegance. We are lead to a room with an open fire and a Chesterfield sofa and chair.

"Please, take a seat." He gesture to the sofa. Damon and I sit down and Elijah sits on the chair facing us.

"Would you like to explain to me why you want me to compel the child?" Elijah asks, speaking like I'm not sitting right in front of him.

"Not really!" Damon answers him.

"Well then, I'm afraid I cannot help you." He stands up to see us out.

"Wait..." Damon stops him. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you must give your word that you won't tell Klaus?" Who the hell is Klaus? And why does everyone seem scared of him?

"Why would Klaus be interested in the child?" Elijah asks, returning to the chair.

"Your word!" Damon demands. Elijah cocks his head to the side.

"Okay. You have my word!" He nods his head slightly before relaxing in to the chair.

"This here is Michaela.."

"Just Kayla," I correct him. Why can't he get that? He gives me a pissed look before continuing.

"Kayla... and she is claiming to be my daughter." Elijah lets out a little chuckle.

"Well that is absurd! It is obvious she is not, so why do you need compulsion? Everyone knows vampires cannot procreate!" I officially hate him now... so arrogant!

"Exactly! But my brother is sure she is telling the truth and I won't to prove she is nothing but a little liar!" He grins smugly at me.

"Is see. Well, out of curiosity I will grant you this favour."

"Thanks!" Damon replies.

Elijah gets to his feet and makes his way to stand in front of me. I'm not gonna lie, I'm seriously intimidated right now.

"Hello Michaela," he offers me his hand. I've gone from intimidated to pissed in three seconds flat.

"I've already told you, it's Kayla!" I roll my eyes at him and completely disregard his hand.

"Kayla," Damon warns me through gritted teeth.

"What...?" I snarl.

"I'm not warning you again." He seethes.

"I don't give a fuck!" I say to him. I have had enough of him thinking he can boss me about, I am not his property!

Elijah gives me a look of complete shock, whilst Damon's is of pure anger. He vamps up, lifting me with him.

"Sorry about this Elijah, but I need to have a little chat with Kayla. Do you mind?" He asks rhetorically.

"Please... take as long as you need." He looks like he is stifling a smirk. "Would you like a drink of some kind?" He offers, making his way out of the room.

"Bourbon. neat." is all Damon says.

The minute Elijah is out of sight, Damon sits back down pulling me with him. He drapes me over his lap and wastes no time assaulting my backside.

"OW... PLEASE... DAMON STOP!" I beg as he gives me swat after swat.

"No!" Is his only reply. His swats are hard and fast. It doesn't take long for tears to start building up in my eyes.

"AAARRGGHH!" I scream after a particularly hard smack. As embarrassing as this is, being spanked by Damon, it's so much worse knowing Elijah is in the other room and can hear everything.

"P-please Damon... I'm s-sorry... I'll b-be good...! I plead, wriggling around trying to avoid each smack. He ignores me and keeps on swatting. "DAAAMOOON!" The tears are falling freely now, huge sobs escaping my throat. I give up, my body falling limp over his thighs. He lowers his left leg, raising his right at the same time. He finishes by giving me 20 hard swats on my sit spots and the backs of my thighs.

I am completely spent by the time he has finished. At first, I hadn't even realised he had, it hurts that much. My ass feels like it is literally on fire.

Damon picks me up off his lap, standing me between his legs, facing him. I immediately try to rub the sting out of my butt, only to get a swat on my hand.

"Ah, ah. None of that!" He reprimands me, making me cry a little harder.

"I'm s-so-sorry..." I sob, burying my face in the crook of my arm.

"Listen, Kayla," he waits for me to look at him. "Don't make me do that again, okay?" I nod as a response.

My cries die down a bit and Elijah re-enters the room.

"Sit back down," Damon orders me. I don't want to irk him again, so I do as I am told. I immediately regret it as the fire in my butt that had died down some, instantly got reignited the moment my butt came in contact with the sofa. I jump back to my feet, shrieking as I do so. I am totally mortified. Both Damon and Elijah act like I hadn't just made a spectacle of myself.

No-one is speaking and it's really awkward. I decide to try sitting again, gently lowering myself on to the sofa. It still stings like a bitch, but I'm just going to put up with it. I have embarrassed my self enough for one day.

"Are you okay, Michaela?" Elijah asks me. I nod my head for an answer, not wanting to correct him again. "Good! Would you like a drink before we continue?" He offers.

"No thank you. I'm fine." I find it impossible to look at him, sure my cheeks are as red as my bum.

Once again, Elijah comes to stand in front of me, leaning over me.

"Look at me please, Michaela," he instructs me. I comply. As soon as my eyes meet his, I see them dilate. I instantly feel as though I am in a daze.

"You shall speak nothing but the truth," he compels me. "Do you understand?"

"I understand." Elijah smiles and then returns to his seat.

Damon turns to me, and I can tell he is thinking of what to ask me, or how to word it.

"Is everything you have said the truth?" Is the first question he asks me.

"No." I went to say yes, but I couldn't.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" He cheers.

"You knew what?" I question him.

"That you were lying!" He answers me.

"I am your daughter Damon!" I say in a fed up tone. Elijah's mouth opens slightly.

"Give it a rest, Kayla. Stop lying!" He tells me, raising his voice an octave.

"Damon..." Elijah calls him, "the child is not lying. I've compelled her to tell the truth, remember?"

Damon gives me a look like he has seen a ghost as realisation dawns on him. I am not lying, I am his daughter.

"How is this possible?" Elijah asks me.

"My Mum was a witch. She cast a spell and here I am," I tell him matter of factly.

"Fascinating..." was his only reply.

"What have you lied to me about?" Damon questions again.

"Nothing." I answer, truthfully.

"You have just admitted to that you lied...!"

"I have. Just not to you!" I tell him.

He looks at me, a puzzled expression taking over his face.

"So who exactly have you lied to?"

"Stefan and Elena." I admit.

"What did you lie about?"

"That I am living with my aunt back in England. The truth is I am not. I have no-one."

I never wanted to tell any of these people this. I don't want them thinking they can have any say in where I am or what I do. If they thought I was with an aunt, they would let me return to Liverpool. Damon probably can't wait to get rid of me, but Stefan is different. He actually seems to care about people.

Elijah has a lot of question, but Damon doesn't want to stick around to answer them. We make our way out with Elijah following close behind.

"It was lovely to meet you, Michaela!" Elijah says as we exit the door.

"Yeah, you too, Eli!" He gives me a confused look. He seems so prim and proper, I knew it would irk him for me to not use anything but his given name.

I send Elijah a blatant fake smile and a small wave as I get into Damon's car. He laughs and returns my wave.

The drive back was awkward. I didn't know what to say, and I think Damon didn't want to say anything. He was probably mulling over what has happened.

We arrive at the house and everyone who was here before is still here. As we walk through the door, everyone's attention turns to us. Stefan immediately gets to his feet.

"Well? Is everything okay? Did he do it? What happened?" Stefan asks.

"Yes he did it, no it's not and it seems as though she is telling the truth - to me anyway." Damon says as he makes his way over to a drinks table, pouring himself an extra large drink.

"What do you mean by that, Damon? Who has she lied to?" Elena asks.

"Let's not get in to that right now, shall we?" Damon answers, mimicking my fake smile from earlier.

"So... what happens now then?" It's my turn to ask questions.

"Oh, I don't know! I need time to think. Stefan, will you sort a bedroom out for her?" My heart skips a beat.

"What? I don't want to stay here! Just let me go!"

Everyone's eyes are on Damon now, wondering what his response is going to be.

"Yeah? Well I don't care what you want! You are a child, and I'm not just going to let you go off on your own!" I narrow my eyes at him.

"You can't be serious?! Please, Damon?" I once again feel tears gather In my eyes. I feel as though I have been sucker punched in the gut.

Stefan rushes over to me, pulling me in to a tight embrace.

"It's alright, Kayla. I'll look after you." He squeezes me tight as he says it. I return his hug.

"I see you've got your hero hair in place, brother," Damon sneers at him. Stefan huffs out some air whilst shaking his head.

"Maybe Kayla would rather stay with us tonight? Just until..." The day drinker offers. I don't know this man, but I would rather be with him than here.

"No, Ric. She stays here and that's final!" Damon cuts him off. I feel deflated. I walk over to the sofa and flop down on to it, giving up. I pull out my phone, absent mindedly scrolling through Facebook.

"Bon Bon? Can you do your witchy woo and put that barrier spell back up? I don't want her escaping in the middle of the night," Damon asks her.

"Where is this bedroom? Just 'cause I am stuck here, doesn't mean I have to be stuck listening to a dick!" I'm angry and I don't care what he does. I would rather be dead right now.

Damon narrows his eyes at me, downs his drink, slamming it on the table, before starting to walk over to me. I've pissed him off, again... Good! Stefan rushes between us.

"Damon, calm down. I'll take her up." He says as he leads me towards the stairs.

We walk into a bedroom that is huge. It has massive bed, an en suite, a walk in closet, a chest of drawers, a desk and side tables. I walk over to the bed, unable to resist, and jump on to it. It's so comfortable. Stefan hangs around by the door.

"Would you like to talk?" He asks me.

"No thanks, I'd rather be alone," I tell him. He nods his head and leaves. I can't help but wish he was my Dad. He is so nice.

I've been in the bedroom for about and hour when the door opens and Damon comes in. I carry on playing 'Panda Pop', not paying him any attention. He clears his throat.

"What do you want?" I ask, annoyance clear in my tone.

"A bit of respect wouldn't go amiss." I he joking?

"Yeah, not gonna happen!" I say as I shake my head and go back to my game.

He makes his way over to the bed and sits down on the side.

"Look, Kayla, I know you don't want to be here and to be perfectly honest - I don't want you here either!" He tells me. I don't know why, but it hurts me to hear that. I roll over on to my stomach so I don't have to look at him. He must have seen the hurt in my eyes as he puts his hand on my calf.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that...!" He tries to backtrack. I quickly pull my leg away from his touch.

"Don't lie! You meant every word!" I feel like crying again. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Kayla, I'm selfish and reckless. I didn't sign up for father duties." He tells me.

"Well, I didn't exactly come here to do some daddy/daughter bonding. Now will you just leave me alone? shut the door on your way out." I feel his weight lifting off the bed.

"One more thing..." he says before landing a hard swat on my backside.

"OOW!" I shout as I quickly turn around, facing him. It was only one swat, but I'm still hurting from the earlier spanking.

"That's for calling me a dick!"

I throw a pillow at him as hard as I can. He easily dodges it, smiling as he heads to the door, only stopping to say one more thing -

"Get some sleep, we've got a long day tomorrow." He closes the door behind him, leaving me to my thoughts.

The bed is so soft, it doesn't take me long to fall asleep, even with the worry of what tomorrow will bring.


	3. Good Times Bad Times! (Part one)

Hey! I am so sorry about the long update, I have been super busy with Christmas coming up. There's only 5 weeks to go... yay!

I have tried a little something different with this update - telling it from other people's point of view - and I would love to know what you think.

Do you prefer it when it is just Kayla's, or do you like it like this? It is still mainly Kayla's, but I would appreciate your feed back, positive or negative!

Thanks for sticking with me (if you are haha) and I hope you enjoy! ❤️

TVD

Kayla's POV

I wake up feeling extremely well rested. That has got to be the most comfiest bed I have ever slept in! I feel around the bed for my phone to check the time. It's 7:24am. I hear a clattering sound in the kitchen, as if someone is preparing something to eat.

As I stealthily make my way downstairs, I overhear a conversation between Damon and Stefan.

"Don't do that, Damon! You can't just act like nothing is happening!" Stefan says.

"Save it Maury, this has nothing to do with you!" Damon replies.

"Nothing to do with me? Are you serious right now? Kayla is my niece, it has everything to do with me!" Stefan argues.

I quietly sit down on the third to bottom step, wanting to hear how this plays out.

"She's your daughter, Damon. You need to do the right thing for once in you damn life!" Stefan carries on.

"No. I don't, Stefan. I don't do the right thing. I do the wrong things, I can't be a father!" Damon returns.

"Yeah? Well too late! You already are, so suck it up! You murdered her Mom, Damon. She has nobody else."

It was silent for a short time. I consider going into the kitchen, thinking the conversation was over, but the sound of Damon's voice stops me dead in my tracks.

"I didn't!"

"What?" Stefan asks him.

"I didn't kill her! I would never have harmed a hair on her head. I loved her!" My heart stopped beating hearing him talk about my Mum.

"What?" Stefan repeats, in an unbelieving tone. "What do you mean you didn't kill her? Why didn't you say that yesterday, instead of letting everyone, letting Kayla think you did?"

"She wouldn't have believed me, and I don't blame her. I almost killed her, Stefan. Why would she believe me?" Damon said.

I can't believe what I am hearing right now. I can feel anger rising up inside of me. He is lying! Why is he lying? I can't control myself any longer. I burst through the kitchen doors, my hands balled in to fists.

"LIAR! YOU KILLED HER AND YOU KNOW IT!" I scream at him. "WHY ARE YOU LYING?" Tears start to stream down my face, leaving glistening tracks where they have been. Damon just stands there, staring at me, saying nothing. This infuriates me even more.

"Answer me goddamnit!"

Stefan speaks for him.

"Kayla, sweetheart, calm down." He says as he reaches out for me. I step away from him, not wanting him anywhere near me.

"Calm down? Are you joking? He's lying and I want to know why!" I retort.

"IM NOT LYING!" Damon shouts, making me look back at him.

"YOU ARE! She went to meet you, and never came back. How do you explain that?" I ask.

"I don't know." His voice is low. He is looking around as if he is trying to find something.

Tears are leaving my eyes by the bucket load, to the point where I can barely see. My legs feel like jelly before they give in completely. Within seconds, I am sitting on the floor, my knees pulled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. My forehead is resting on my knees to block out the sight of my surroundings. Heart wrenching sobs are escaping my mouth. I want my Mum!

I feel myself being lifted off the floor, cradled in strong arms. I look up, expecting to see Stefan, but it's Damon who is carrying me. My first instinct is to fight him, get myself out of his arms, but right now, I need the comfort. I need to feel someone close to me.

Damon sits down on one of the sofas in the living-room, and instead of putting me down, he keeps a hold of me, sitting me on his knee. He wraps both arms around my upper body, and just holds me, letting me cry it out.

It takes a couple of minutes, but I eventually stop crying. No matter how comforting it feels, being in Damon's arms, I stand up and move away from him.

"Are you okay now?" He asks me.

"No. I'll never be okay, but I'm done crying if that's what you mean?" I say as I take a seat on the opposite sofa.

"Good!" He responds, before standing up to leave.

"Damon, wait..." he turns back to look at me. "If you didn't kill my Mum, then who did?" I ask him.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell am going to find out!" He says as he reenters the kitchen, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Damon's POV

Seeing Kayla so broken and crying on the floor, stirred up feeling I haven't felt since I was human. Before I even knew what I was doing, I had picked her up and cuddled her until she had stopped crying. I don't know why, but I needed her to stop.

"Damon..." Stefan's voice breaks me out of my reverie.

"What now, Stefan?" I have had just about enough of his self righteousness.

"Are you okay?" He asks me, as if I was the one broken on the floor.

"Of course I am, Stefan. Why wouldn't I be?" I'm not, I don't know what is wrong with me right now. But I'm damn well not going to tell him that!

"Okay. I'm here, brother, if you need me!" He pats my shoulder, giving me a knowing look. I nod my head at him as a silent thank you.

Pulling out my phone, I scroll through my contacts looking for the number to an old friend. I will find out who killed Siobhan, if it's the last thing I do!

Kayla's POV

It's been 11 days since I first came to Mystic Falls, and I have to admit, I kinda like being here. Damon has been gone for 9 days, doing god knows what, so it's just been mostly Stefan, Elena and I. Occasionally their friends.

I really like Stefan, mainly 'cause he is a bit of a pushover. He hates people being sad or upset, especially if he is the reason for it. I just have to give him some puppy dog eyes, or a titty lip and I can get pretty much anything I want.

Elena' little brother, Jeremy, has invited me to a sit off later on tonight. I really want to go, so I'm hoping I can still wrap Stefan around my finger. I head to the kitchen to speak to him. Wish me luck?

"Hey Stefan..." I greet him as I walk in.

"Hey Kay! Is everything okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah, everything is fine." I give him an innocent smile, just for good measure. "Stefan, I was wondering... would it be okay if I go out in a bit with Jeremy? It will only be for a couple of hours." I ask him.

He looks at me like he is having a mental debate.

"Sorry Kayla, I don't think that's such a good idea. Damon would most likely stake me if I let you go," he tells me.

"Stef, please..." I beg. "Everything will be alright. Besides, Damon isn't even here. He will never know?" I try to convince him.

"I don't know..." he says, which is definitely not a no. I can work him here.

"Please, Stefan?" I put on my best sad face, "I really want to fit in around here. If I have to stay here, I should at least be aloud some friends." He lets out a big sigh.

"Okay, okay! But I want you home by 10:30. Okay?" He asks me.

"Yes, yes. I will, I will. Thanks Stefan!" Before I realise what I am doing, I am giving him a big hug. I quickly pull away once I come to my senses. Well, this is awkward!

I have just text Jeremy to say I'm coming, now I have to pick something nice to wear. I opt for a pair of white denim hot shorts, a dark green cami top and white Converse. I apply a small amount of makeup and straighten over my hair before I am ready to leave. It's too hot for a jacket, so I don't bother grabbing one.

"STEFAN... I'M GOING," I yell from the front door.

"No need to shout," Stefan says, appearing behind me. "I can hear you perfectly fine."

"Oh, right... sorry!" I say lamely.

"Be back in a couple of hours, and don't do anything you know you shouldn't. Got it?" He orders.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it!" I say as I walk out the door, closing it behind me.

I've been with Jeremy and his friends, at a little sit off in the woods, for almost three hours, and I'm completely off my face. I have drank a few beers, had umpteen jelly shots and I can't even tell you how many goes of joints I have had. I am seriously high and ridiculously giddy.

I leave everyone to make my way home, which was a big mistake, as I don't having a single clue where I am!

After walking around, aimlessly, for nearly twenty minutes, and tripping over my feet god knows how many times, I slam right in to an unknown chest, knocking me off balance.

"Ah, shit... Watch where you're going, you turd!" I say, my voice slightly slurred.

"Excuse me...?" He looks totally pissed off. "Michaela, isn't it?"

"What...?" I finally take a proper look at his face. "Ugh! Lurch... what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I think I should be asking you that question! And who is Lurch?"

"You know, Lurch... the butler off The Addams Family... tall guy, always wears a suit. A bit like yourself..." I grin to myself.

"I think I should get you home." Elijah says, putting his hand on my upper back, pushing me in a westerly direction to what I assume is towards the boarding house.

"Will you get your hand off me - ya weirdo!" I pull away from him, falling as I do so. Elijah catches me before I hit the floor and stands me upright.

"Um, thanks!" I say before I once again loose my footing.

Elijah lift me into his arms, bridal style, and begins to carry me in the direction he had pushed me.

"Lurch... I feel..." before I can stop myself, I throw up all over Elijah and myself. It is soo no a pretty sight!

Damon's POV

I've just got back from trying to find out who killed Siobhan, to find out my dumb ass brother has let Kayla go out, not only unsupervised, but without even asking where she was going. I swear if he wasn't my brother - I would stake him right now! To make matters worse, her phone is going straight to answerphone.

"Damon, don't worry. She's with Jeremy, and she's only been gone a couple of hours. Calm down!" Stefan tries to placate me.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? You've got to be kidding me, Stefan?!" I cross the space between us, getting right in to his face. "If anything has happened to her, or if she doesn't come back, I'm holding you personally responsible!" I shove him away from me, before heading out the front door. I need to go and find her!

As I'm about to get in my car, I see Elijah walking towards the house carrying a floppy Kayla in his arms.

"What the hell have you done to her?" I demand. I can feel my vampire face starting to show. I vamp towards them before taking Kayla off of him.

"Damon, I can assure you, Michaela's condition has absolutely nothing to do with me. I was walking through the woods and happened to come across her. I'm afraid she is a little worse for wear. I assume it is due to the alcohol she has consumed, and if I'm not mistaken, I can also smell smoke on her." Elijah completely grasses me up.

I take a close look at her and realise she is just sleeping, not hurt in anyway. I smell the air around Kayla, and to my horror, he is right. She had definitely been drinking and smoking... she is going to be one sorry little girl tomorrow!

Kayla's POV

I am vaguely aware that I am in Damon's arms, and I know I should be scared of what he will do to me, considering the state I am in, but right now - I'm too drunk to even care!

"Yeah, well, thanks for bringing her home." I hear Damon say, although it sound like he is across the room from me, not holding me in his arms.

"It was my pleasure, Damon. I could not, in good conscience, leave her alone in the state she is in," Elijah replied.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten in to her?" Damon sounds pissed. I can hear them talking, but I just can't acknowledge it.

"She certainly needs some discipline... perhaps a spanking of some kind is in order?" Elijah suggests.

Hearing that sobered me up some.

"No..." I manage to blurt out, my eyes still closed.

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakens." Elijah jokes.

"No what?" Damon asks.

"No spanking... I don't want one" I reply, sounding like a small child.

"We will discuss this in the morning. In the mean time, let's get you out of these clothes and into bed. Thanks again, Elijah! I'll probably see you around." Damon says as a way of goodbye.

"Goodbye Damon, Michaela." I hear Elijah say before I hear footsteps fading signalling his departure.

"LATER LURCH!" I shout, knowing he can hear me.

Damon carries me into the boarding house, kicking the front door shut once we are clear of it. He doesn't stop until we reach the room I've been staying in. He unceremoniously drops me on to the bed.

"Hurry up and change, I'll be back in a couple of minutes." He orders as he leaves the room.

I manage to make it on to my feet after a couple of failed attempts. I can't believe how wasted I am! Staggering over to the chest of drawers, I pull out a pair of PJs and wobble back over to the bed. Taking my clothes off was easy, getting my PJs on was unbelievably hard! I eventually got my top on - back to front I might add - but I'm seriously struggling to get my pants on. After getting one leg in, I am pathetically pleased with myself. I give myself a clap. Honestly, it's like it the first time I have ever dressed myself.

Clapping was a bad idea, 'cause I dropped my PJ pants to the floor around my ankles. As I bend down to get them, dizziness over takes me and I fall forward - flat on to my face - making a huge thudding sound. Damon comes rushing in and sees me on the floor, one leg in my pants and one leg out. I look up at him from the floor, and can't refrain the laughter that erupts from my mouth. This has got to be the funniest predicament I have found myself in for a long time.

Damon, unamused, picks me up off the floor, before laying me on the bed. He gently corrects my pants and pulls the covers over me, ordering me to go to sleep "right now!" For once, I do as I'm told, not by choice, but because the room is spinning and I can't keep my eyes open any longer.

Damon's POV

I can't believe what she has been getting up to. What the hell was Stefan thinking, letting her go out?

Kayla has been asleep for a while now, but I can't bring myself to leave the room. Seeing her asleep, she looks so innocent and fragile. In this moment, I realise that I would do anything for this kid. Protect her with my life. I love her!

I tuck the covers in around her before kissing her on the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl!" I whisper before I make my way out of the room, in search of my incredibly stupid brother. I need to set some rules, and we both need to enforce them. I will not allow what happened tonight, to happen again!

Kayla's POV

I wake up with a start. My phone alarm is blaring out 'Panda' by Desiigner, and with every beat of the music, a painful thud is banging inside my head. It feels like I'm being hit with a hammer.

I crawl out of bed, and slowly make my way down the stairs, careful not to move my head in the slightest. Once I am half way down, I feel the urge to throw up. Rushing back upstairs to the ensuite, I immediately empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet. My banging headache doubles in strength. I've never felt this bad in my life!

With my stomach empty, and with only the occasional dry heave, I make my way back down the stairs. I need an aspirin and a blood bag, ASAP!

I have searched every cupboard in the kitchen, with no luck. I decide to check another room. As I turn to leave, I see Stefan standing in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest, his face marred by a look of disappointment. It stops me dead in my tracks.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asks me.

"Um, not too good, actually. I really need an aspirin. Have you got any?" He nods his head, confirming that he has. He vamps away, returning seconds later holding a box of aspirin and a blood bag. He's so good to me, that I actually feel really bad now for letting him down yesterday. I hope Damon didn't give him a hard time about it.

After swallowing two tablets and draining the blood bag, I can feel my headache slowly disappearing. With every passing second, I am feeling more and more like my usual self.

"Feeling better?" Stefan questions.

"Yeah, thanks! Getting better every second," I tell him.

"Good, 'cause we need to talk. Damon is waiting for us in the study." He informs me. This doesn't sound good. I should have said I was still feeling rough.

"Do we have to do this now? I was just..." he cuts me off.

"Yes we do. Come on." He nods his head to the side, effectively telling me that I should follow him.

I follow him through the house, until we reach the study. It feels like I'm walking to my doom. I enter the study. The walls are made up of bookshelves filled with books. There is a large desk in the middle and Damon is sitting behind it. It pretty much feels like I'm in a headteachers office. To sum it up: eerie and overall scary!

I avoid eye contact with Damon, knowing I am in deep shit.

"Kayla, sit down. We need to have a talk," He instructs me. I obey, not wanting to get myself in to any more trouble than I'm already in. Taking a seat on a chair directly in front of Damon, on the opposite side of the desk, Stefan sits down next to me. Is he back up for me, or back up for him? Only time will tell.

Damon's POV

Kayla looks like a rabbit caught in headlights right now. She hasn't even looked at me since she entered the room.

"Kayla..." I say, but she ignores me. "Michaela, look at me."

"What do you want, Damon?" She asks me, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I would like you to drop the attitude, for a start." She scoffs at me.

"Yeah? Well I'd like you to not be here, so it looks like neither of us will get what we want." She sasses me.

I vamp around the desk and bend over so are eyes are on the same level.

"I am so not in the mood for your attitude right now. Drop it, or see what happens." I warn her.

"Okay, okay! I'll stop." She says, slowly pushing herself, and the chair, away from me.

"Good girl! Now, do you mind telling me what the hell was going through your mind last night?" Without giving her a chance to speak, I carry on. "Drinking and smoking? You're 14 years old, dammit!"

I notice her squirming under my gaze, I'm internally praying that she doesn't lie to me. She is in enough trouble as it is!

Kayla's POV

I feel sick! I know I'm in deep shit right now, and there is nothing I can do to get out of it. Damon's piercing stare is going right through me. If there was ever a time I wished for the ground to open up, and swallow me whole, it is now!

"Answer me, Kayla!" Damon demands, his voice filled with authority.

"I dunno..." I answer, not really knowing what else to say.

"You dunno? Really? That's the best you can do, huh?" His eyebrows come together, until they are almost a unibrow.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't intend to drink, or smoke, I just wanted to hang out with some friends. One thing led to another, and..." I shrug my shoulders at him.

Everyone is quiet for a minute or so, and the tension is building in the room. I could literally cut it with a knife.

"That will NEVER happen again!" He emphasis the 'never'. He is such a dick!

"Fine! Can I go now?" I ask him, about to get up from my seat.

"Nope. We're not finished here." He leans back, so his butt is on the desk.

"God!" I exclaim, slapping my hands on my thighs and rolling my head back.

"Kayla, this attitude is getting you nowhere!" Stefan pipes up.

"Whatever, stef! Don't act like you've never done these things!" I tell him.

"You're right, Kayla, but I wasn't a child when I did!" He tried to reason.

"I'm not a child! Stop treating me like I'm 5!" I'm getting seriously pissed off right now!

"You are a child! And because you are a child, you will need to be punished." Damon says to me.

Really? I would never have guessed! That's his answer for everything, and I mean EVERYTHING!

"Huh, what a surprise!" I mumble, as if they can't hear be, when obviously they can. Vampire hearing and all... Damon gives me a disapproving look.

"Here's how this is going to go. Stefan will give you a spanking now for disobeying him, and then I will give you a spanking tonight for drinking and smoking. Is that understood?" He informs/asks me.

Is he serious? Two spankings in one day? They are going to break my butt!

"No." I say to Damon, "I don't understand."

"What exactly don't you understand?" He asks me.

"I don't understand why I am being punished twice for the same thing?" I tell him.

"It's not the same thing, it's..." He goes to say before I cut him off.

"It obviously is the same thing! I disobeyed Stefan BY smoking and drinking, so..." I try to explain, hoping he sees my point of view and no longer wants to spank me twice.

"You're right, it is two and the same. But, not only did you disobey Stefan, you also broke the law. Smoking and drinking at your age is illegal. And that, my little troublemaker, is why you will be getting two spankings!" He finishes by folding his arms across his chest, sporting the smuggest look possible.

"Oh, whatever!" I give up! I'm resigned to my fate. So long buttocks, and farewell sitting comfortably. We've had a good run.

"Right, I'll leave you both to it," Damon says standing up. "Do it right Stefan!" Are his parting words.

Stefan's POV

'Do it right!' Easier said than done, brother. I have never spanked anyone before, but more to the point, I have never wanted too either.

Seeing the look of trepidation on Kayla's face, is the exact reason I don't want to spank her. At the same time, I know that if I don't do this, she will see me as a pushover and walk all over me.

"Are you ready, Kayla?" I ask her, unsure of wether I'm ready myself.

"Are you taking the piss?" She asks me. Her reply has strengthened my resolve.

"Let's do this," I say, motioning her over to me. "And Kayla... if you cuss again, You will get your mouth washed out with soap! Do you hear me?"

"Um, y-yes sir." She slowly rises from her chair.

It is obvious that she wasn't expecting me to be so tough on her, as I am usually pretty laid back with her.

"Come on, Kayla. There is no point dragging this out," I tell her, wanting to get this over with.

It works as I wanted as she quickly walks over, stopping directly in front of me.

"You know why you are receiving this spanking, don't you?" A ask her.

"Well, yeah." I give her a pointed look. "I mean, yes sir."

"Good girl! It will be over before you know it," I try to reassure her. "Now, bend over my lap."

She does as she is told, carefully draping herself over my thighs. Her petite frame looks even smaller in this position. I wrap my arm around her waist, holding her in position, readying myself for the task ahead.

"Are you ready?" I ask her. She turns her head around to look at me, and she nods her head in confirmation, before once again facing the floor. I raise my right arm, stretching out my hand, ready for the first smack.

I am unsure how hard to swat, with never having to before, so I gradually increase the strength behind each one until I hear a reaction from Kayla. I delivered 12 swats before I heard her breath catch in her throat, so I carry on keeping each spank the same strength. I deliver a further 15 smacks before she makes a visible sign that it is starting to hurt her.

"Straighten your legs, Kayla, and don't bend them again," I instruct, whilst I carry on spanking her.

"Ow! Okay... I'll try. Ah!" She returns her feet as I told her to.

I increase the strength behind each swat, and Kayla starts to wriggle on my lap. I tighten my hold on her waist, and continue peppering her butt all over, occasionally swatting her thighs. I have seen Damon do this, so I am doing the same.

"OOOW! Stefan... please stop... AAAH!" Kayla pleads. It hurts me knowing I am causing her pain. The only thing that keeps me going, even though I feel incredibly cruel, is the thought that is a necessary evil.

I once again increase my strength. I can hear Kayla audibly crying now. I have easily smacked her 60-70 times.

"Stefan... p-please... OOW! I'm so-sorreee!" She sobs brokenly now. "I AH! I won't do-I won't do it a-again... please...?"

I stop the spanking, worried that I have struck her too hard.

"Stefan... please tell me you're not going to fall for that?" I hear Damon say from by the door.

"Look at her, Damon. She has had enough," I tell him.

"She is playing you brother," he tells me.

"FUCK OFF, DAMON!" Kayla screams at him, her sobbing somewhat subsided.

"See..." Damon says, leaning against the door frame.

He is right. She is trying to fool me so I will stop her punishment. I smack her harder, ignoring her protests. I give her twenty more swats, before I tip her further forward and raise my right leg, effectively raising her butt higher, giving me the perfect access to her sit spots.

"AAAAHHHHH! I'm sorry... I'm so so-sorry, St-Stefan! AAAHHAHOOOW PLEEEEASE? Stefaaaaaaan. OOOWWWWW!" She begs me, kicking her legs and trying to reach back with her hand to cover her backside. I keep up the spanking until she gives in and her body goes limp.

I decide to give her another twenty swats to her sit spots before I finish. This time she is really sobbing. I don't even think she has realised that I have stopped, she is crying so hard. I leave her where she is, but stroke her back to try and help calm her down.

"Shhh baby, it's over now." I try to soothe her. "Please stop crying? We've finished now!" I feel so guilty!

Kayla's POV

Holy shit, that hurts like hell! I know it is over, but I can't stop crying. I didn't think Stefan had it in him.

I eventually stop crying, and lift myself off of Stefan's lap. I try not to look him in the eyes as I'm so embarrassed and oddly ashamed.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asks me.

"Um, yeah. I-I guess." I reply. A traitorous hiccough escaping my lips.

"Kayla, you know that I didn't want to do that, don't you? You just left me no choice. You are 14-years-old, you can't just do whatever you please. You need to follow the rules." He lectures.

Damon walks over, stopping in front of me.

"Come with me," he orders, pulling me out of the room and up the stairs. We enter his bedroom and he guides me into his ensuite.

"Sit." He orders, pointing at the toilet seat. I obey, not wanting to piss him off.

I watch him as he takes a bar of soap out of his soap bowl, and holds it under a running tap, rubbing it to make it lather up. He has brought me in here to watch him wash his hands? He is super weird!

He turns off the tap before turning to face me, the bar of soap - full of suds - still in his hand.

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue," he orders me.

"What? Why?" I ask him, nervously.

"What did Stefan warn you would happen if you cussed again?" He questions.

"You can't be serious? You want to wash my mouth with soap?"

"Ding, ding, ding. Now open up!" He looks at me with raised eyebrows.

I jump up off the toilet seat and try to run out of the bathroom. Damon catches me before I even make it to the door.

"Damon, no. You can't do that - it's disgusting!" I tell him, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Oh Kayla... I can and I am! Now open up..." he tells me.

"No fucking way!" Before I know it, Damon has me turned to the side and delivers 5 almighty swats to my backside, adding to the fire that is already burning my butt.

"OOOWW! What the..." I exclaim.

"Don't you ever learn?" He asks me.

"No. yes. I mean..." I don't know how to answer him.

"Unless you want to add to those swats, I suggest you open up and do as you're told." I return to the toilet seat, and carefully sit back down before opening my mouth and sticking out my tongue.

"Good girl!" Damon says to me. I just roll my eyes.

As soon as Damon rubs the soap on my tongue, I gag and pull away from him.

"Kayla..." he warns me.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't expecting it to taste so vile." I admit. I open my mouth again.

"Don't move again or I'll bend you over my knee and make is so you can't move, even if you wanted to," he threatens me.

I let him rub the disgusting soap all over my tongue and around my mouth before he holds it in the middle and pushes my jaw shut so my mouth closes around it.

"Keep It there for 5 minutes," he orders me. I nod my head to say I understand.

I watch as Damon leaves the bathroom, but I can hear him in his bedroom. I planned on taking the soap out for a couple of minutes and then putting it back in before he came back, but because he seems to be staying in his room, I decided against it. My mouth fills with soapy spittle after 3 minutes and the last thing I want to do is swallow it.

"AYMUN..." I try to shout, but the soap is preventing me from pronouncing it properly.

"Did you just shout me?" Damon asks, walking back into the bathroom.

"Eah. An I ease pit an en ut uh oap ack in?" I try to ask, knowing by his face he can't understand a word I just said.

"What? I don't know what you're saying!" He confirms my thoughts.

I hold up my pointer finger on my left hand, before taking out the soap with my right one, making it slightly easier to speak.

"I shaid, can I pease spi gis ow of my mouf an den pu gu shoap ba in?" He is still looking at me like I have two heads.

I stand up and go over to the sink, spit out the soapy spittle, then go back to sitting on the toilet.

"I was saying, can I please spit this out of my mouth, then I'll put the soap back in!" I roll my eyes at him. I mean, it's kinda obviously what I was asking.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" He points his finger at me as he speaks. "Put the soap back in - you've got 2 minutes left."

I keep the soap in my mouth for the remaining time without complaint. Damon comes in and removes it before throwing it in the bin.

"You can rinse now, if you want." I immediately jump to the sink and spit the contents of my mouth into it. I continually rinse my mouth, trying my best to get rid of the lingering taste. It just won't completely go. I give up and wipe my face off with a towel.

I leave Damon's room and head downstairs in search of Stefan. I don't know why, but I feel horrible knowing I disappointed him. Perhaps it's because he has always been so nice to me since I came here, and I've kinda took advantage of him. There is no sign of him anywhere. I go back upstairs to see Damon.

I hover by the door, not wanting to just walk in to his room.

"What's up?" He asks me, as soon as he notices me.

"Um, where's Stefan?" I asks him.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not his secretary!" He still seems pissed at me.

"Geez! Sorry for asking!" I turn to walk away when I hear him call to me.

"Wait... I'm sorry for snapping at you. Stefan went out before, but he said he won't be long. Is there anything I can help you with?" He offers.

"No, um, I'm alright. I'll just wait for him." I tell him.

"Fine. Just, don't go out. You are grounded for today."

"Okay."

I go downstairs and put on the TV. I've not long woke up, but strangely, I feel really tired. I yawn before laying down on the sofa - on my stomach of course - and before I know it, I've fallen fast asleep.


	4. Good Times Bad Times (Part 2)

**Good Times = Bad Times (Part 2)**

Kayla's POV

For the second time today, I wake up feeling lousy. The aspirin I had taken earlier must have worn off. With a banging headache, I drag my feet as I walk to the kitchen, my head in my hands, in search of Stefan. I need him to get me some more aspirin.

I groan out loud when I see Damon instead of Stefan. He is standing at the island with a tea towel slung over his shoulder, chopping vegetables.

"Good, you're up. Sit." Damon says upon seeing me.

"Woof!" I reply, rolling my eyes and immediately regretting it as it makes my head hurt more.

I am awarded with a confused look off Damon.

"What the hell was that?" He asks me.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought we were doing some weird role play, where I was a dog and you were my master, giving me commands.

"Just shut up and sit down." He shakes his head at me. "Come to think of it, putting a leash on you might not be a bad idea?!"

"You know, you were so funny then, that I actually forgot to laugh!" I retort.

I take a seat at the table, resting my head in my arms.

"Still not feeling good, huh?" He asks, continuing to chop the vegetables.

"Nope." My answer comes out muted.

"That's what happens when you consume alcohol. It doesn't feel so good, does it?" God! I can hear him smirking as he speaks.

I don't reply, choosing to wallow in my self-inflicted misery.

"Where's Stefan?" The constant thudding is getting too much for me.

"He came home, then went out again. Why?" He finally stops chopping.

"When will he be back?" I lift my head to look at him.

"I don't know. Again, why?" He throws the tea towel down before walking towards me, stopping on the opposite side of the table, placing both his hands, palms down, and leans towards me.

His penetrating gaze is making me feel uneasy.

"I need an aspirin and I don't know where Stefan got them from when he gave me two earlier."

"Is that all?" He stands up straight, making me sit up so I can see him without having to strain my eyes looking up at him. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Honestly, you seem like you would rather me suffer than have the temporary relief of a painkiller."

There is an awkward silence between us before he finally breaks it.

"Is that really what you think of me?" I don't know why he is acting so shocked, he has done nothing but cause me pain since I arrived.

"Well, yeah." I wait for him to say something, when he doesn't, I continue. "Since I first met you, you have sp-punished me," I really don't want to say the word 'spanked'! "You've tried to rip my heart out, punished me some more, had Stefan punish me and now you're planning on punishing me again. Seriously, what do you expect me to think?"

An awkward silence once again falls over us.

"So... do you have an aspirin?"

He leaves the room and is back in less than a minute, holding two aspirins out for me to take.

"What drink would you like?" He offers as I take the pills. "Juice? Milk?"

"I'll have a coffee, please?"

"No you won't. Coffee is bad for kids." I stare at him in disbelief.

"Your kidding? It's just coffee Damon!" A hot cup of coffee would go down good right now.

"No, I'm not. There is too much caffeine in it and you bouncing off of the walls is something I can't be bothered with."

"Bouncing off of the walls? Damon, I'm fourteen - not four!"

"I. Don't. Care. Juice or milk?" He retrieves a glass before walking to the fringe, waiting by the door for my answer.

"Water." I give him the best pissed off look I can muster.

It takes about twenty minutes for the magic of the tablets to kick in, turning my pounding headache into a dull ache.

"What are you making?" I ask, referring to the big pot Damon is currently stirring with a large wooden spoon.

"Vegetable soup. Soup is always good when you're not feeling well." He tells me. This takes me by surprise. He is making home-made soup to make me feel better? That's kinda... sweet?

"You cook?" I say, sounding surprised.

"I'm 160 sum years old. Of course I can cook! Plus, my Italian roots demand it."

"You're of Italian descent? I didn't know that." Its crazy that I haven't got a clue where my roots are!

"What, the name Salvatore didn't clue you in?" He gives me a genuine smile.

It's little moments like this that makes me wonder what it would have been like growing up with him around.

"So..." I say, not really wanting to end the moment, but wanting to know what he is going to be doing for the rest of the day. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Nothing," he simply states.

"Nothing? What do you mean "nothing"? You just gonna like, meditate all day or something?"

"What I mean is, you strange little child, that I have no plans." Riiight. Duh!

""Strange little child?" Well, you know what they say - 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!'" It's my turn to smirk at him.

"How about we have a 'Netflix and Chill' day?" Damon asks after tasting and seasoning the soup, before letting it simmer on the stove.

"Only if we can watch that scary movie with Harry Pothead in?"

"What movie do you mean? And who on earth is Harry Pothead?" He asks.

"'The Woman in Black' and he is Ron Dweebsley's friend." I tell him.

"I know of the movie, but I am completely lost with the characters." He informs me.

"Don't worry... it's 'cause you're old!" I giggle.

Damon's POV

"Ouch!" I put my hand over my heart, pretending to be hurt by her comment, before vamping over to her and quickly throwing her over my shoulder. "If I was that old, I wouldn't be able to do this!" I get a screech in response.

"Hey! Put me down old man," she says to me as I start walking towards the living-room. "I don't want to be held responsible for breaking a senior citizens back!" She giggles.

I can't help the smile that takes over my face on hearing her laugh.

"Are you really going to call me a "senior citizen" while you're in this position?" I joke, giving her a light tap on her upturned bottom. I am awarded with more laughing.

"You do realise that from my "position", I can easily give you a wedgie, right?" It is my turn to laugh this time.

I gently lower her to her feet by the sofa, before going over to turn the TV on, whilst she inelegantly flops down onto the sofa.

"Come on Grandad, hurry up. It's almost your bedtime." Her jokes keep on coming.

"Carry on with the old jokes, and it'll be your bedtime!"

We're half an hour in to the movie, both of us are sharing the same sofa - sitting at opposite ends - and I can't help but be amused by Kayla's actions. Judging by the way she has her legs pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them and the amount of times she has jumped - she is obviously scared, yet she can't keep her eyes off of the screen. They are practically glued to it.

I am enjoying this alone time with Kayla, thanks to my know-it-all little brother. This is exactly what we both needed - a little time to get to know each other without other people getting in the way.

"The soup should be done. Do you want some now, or..." I offer.

"Um, yes please." She doesn't even look away from the movie.

I stand up to get it when when she stop me.

"Wait. Don't be long, okay?" She finally looks at me.

"Sure. I'll be as quick as I can." I tell her.

I realise how scared Kayla really is of the movie, an evil smirk forms on my face as I think of a prank I can play on her.

After retrieving a black sheet from the linen closet, I stealthily creep behind her before draping it over my body. She hasn't noticed me with being so engrossed in the movie. Leaning over to her, I whisper next to her ear in a screechy voice - "Michaela" before wrapping my sheet covered arms around her.

"AHHHHHH" she screams, her arms and legs trying to fight me off. "DAAAAAADDD!"

I immediately let her go, stepping away from her, shocked to hear her refer to me as 'Dad' for the first time. I yank the sheet away from me before looking at her. Seeing her terrified face look back at me makes me feel really guilty. I never want to see her looking so afraid again - especially towards me!

"Woah, woah, woah. It's just me." I try to calm her down.

"Damon?" She pauses for a few seconds before regaining her self control. "What the heck was that? Why would you do that to me?" She throws a cushion and it bounces off of my chest.

"Kayla, I'm so sorry. It was just a bad joke. I didn't think you would react like that."

I walk around the sofa, slowly, and sit next to her, putting my hand on her shoulder. She stiffens beneath my touch.

"I'm really sorry. I promise to never do anything like that again!" She relaxes a little bit.

"Yes, well, make sure you don't! I nearly had a snickers in my knickers!"

We settle back down to watch the end of the movie. I keep my position next to Kayla, and slowly she positions herself so her side is resting against mine. Putting my arm around her, she leans her head on top of my upper arm - not taking her eyes off of the screen.

Kayla's POV

I can't believe Damon has just scared me like that! What I dick! I know it's ridiculous that I am scared of a movie - it being fake and me being half vampire and all - but I am. I snuggle closer to him, not knowing how he will react and to my surprise, he puts his arm around me. It's a comforting gesture, one that I feel very grateful for.

God! I still can't believe I called him Dad?! What the hell is wrong with me? He hasn't brought it up, so I will just pretend that I never.

The movie ends and we are both still sitting together.

"Damon?" I turn my head to look at him. "What happened to my soup?" I am beyond hungry now. Realisation crosses his face.

"Oh, right. Crap! I forgot." Removing his arm from around me, he gets up to leave.

"Yeah, um... I think I'll come with you this time." I follow him.

"Still scared?" He asks me.

"No! I'm freaking petrified! Did you see that scary bitches face?" A shudder runs through my body. He laughs out loud at me, puts his arm around my shoulder and walks to the kitchen with me.

After finishing my bowl of soup, which I ate at super speed, I wait for Damon to finish his.

"That was delicious!" I tell him, taking my bowl over to the sink.

"I gathered that! You hoovered it down." He smirks at me.

"Sorry! I was just so hungry." The human side of me craves food just as much as the vampire side of me craves blood.

"Would you like another bowl?" He offers.

"Nah, I'm good now. Thanks anyway!"

As soon as Damon finishes his, he washes both of our bowls before turning back to me.

"You want to watch another movie?"

"How about Sinister 2?" I ask him.

"Is it a horror?"

"Obviously!"

"Then no!" I stare at him, my face pulled in to a scowl.

"Why?"

"You're not watching another one. You are scared enough as it is." He says, trying to end the conversation.

"Aw, come on..." I whine, "don't be such a dick!"

"Watch your mouth!" He warns, "I said no and that's final!"

I walk away from him, towards the living-room, when I suddenly have a mental image of that scary bitch in black waiting to grab me as I pass through the open door, so I stop moving and wait for Damon to catch up to me. I exhale a breath I didn't even know I was holding as I feel his presence next to me.

We both decided to watch 'Grown Ups'. I am glad we did, as all the tension was gone as we both laughed at the jokes. Damon laughed his head off at the 'toezilla' remark. I have to admit, it was pretty funny! Damon made me laugh when he covered my eyes as David Spades character walked up the stairs with his bum on show. I mean, it's not like I have never seen a mans ass before - on TV anyway.

"What are you two laughing at?" A voice asks from behind me. I jump, turning around to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Stefan!"

"Hey brother!" Damon and I say at the same time. I seriously didn't even hear him come home.

"We're just watching a movie. Come and watch the end with us?" I say, scooting over on the sofa and making room for him.

It's not long before Stefan is joining in with our laughter.

"I would love to go to a waterpark like that," I say as the scene finishes.

"What? You've never been to a waterpark?" Stefan asks me.

"Nope." I answer. "Mum was always careful with her money. The only places we ever went was Wales and Ireland."

"I'll take you to one of you'd like?" He offers.

"Really?" I can barely contain my excitement at the thought.

"Of course!" I jump up, throwing my arms around him in a hug.

"I would love that!" I tell him, unable to stop the smile that takes over my face. Stefan is so cool!

"That settles it. We'll go in a couple of weeks. I'll ask Elena and Jeremy if they would like to join us." He say, looking pleased with himself.

After the movie ends, I hear Stefan whisper to Damon that he needs a word with him in the kitchen.

"Find another movie and we will be back in a minute." Damon says, standing up. Stefan follows his lead.

I quickly put on the first movie that shows up - 'Stepbrothers' - before sneaking over to the closed door, separating the kitchen and me, and press my ear against it.

""What do you mean Klaus is back in town? I thought he was in New Orleans?" Damon shrieks.

"He was, but now he's back." Stefan answers.

"What does he want?"

"I don't know?! Probably more of Elena's blood."

"Over my dead body! He almost killed her last time."

What the actual hell?! Why does this Klaus fella need Elena's blood? Holding my ear to the door, I resume my earwigging.

"It doesn't matter, Damon. You need to leave. If klaus was to find out about Kayla, he would use her to get to us!" Stefan tells Damon.

"I can't just leave, Stefan. We can take him down." Damon says, sounding exasperated.

"Yes, you can, Damon. You have to for her sake." Stefan replies.

I have had enough of listening to their conversation, now I want a part of it. Opening the door, none too gently, I purposely walk into the kitchen. Two sets of eyes immediately zone in on mine.

"Time to explain," I say, crossing my arms over my chest. "Who exactly is klaus? Why does he want Elena's blood? And what would he do to me to get to you?" I stare determinedly at Damon.

Stefan's POV

I share a look with Damon, before looking back to Kayla. Letting out a long sigh, I look back to my brother.

"We have to tell her, Damon. It's safer if she knows." I tell him. A look of resignation crosses his face before he nods at me.

"Okay. Take a seat, Kayla." He points her towards one of the chairs surround the kitchen table before taking a seat for himself. I sit down next to him.

I listen as Damon explains to Kayla about who Klaus is, what he is and what it is he wants. I winced as he admitted to not knowing what Klaus would do to her if he found out she existed. Images running through my mind of that sick bastard torturing her just to get to us.

Kayla seems to be taking the information in her stride. She is such a brave girl. I admire her courage but when it comes to Klaus, fear would be the best emotion for her to have.

"So... what happens now then?" Kayla asks me. "I heard you saying that we have to leave?" I nod at her. "No. I don't want to go. I like it here."

"Sweetheart, it won't be for long. Just until Klaus leaves." I try to placate her.

"Yeah, we'll be back before you know it." Damon also tells her.

I can see tears building up behind her eyes.

"When are we leaving and who is coming?" She directs this question towards Damon.

"We will leave tomorrow and it will be just the two of us."

"Why? Why can't we all just leave together? Us three, Elena and Jeremy? That way he can't get to any of us and we will all be safe!" A single tear rolls down her face before she swiftly wipes it away with her sleeve.

Kayla's POV

I just don't understand why we all don't just leave? It makes sense, right?! Get away from the evil hybrid dick who wants to hurt Elena and possibly me?

"If Klaus really is here for more of Elena's blood, and she leaves with us, he will coming looking for her and find out about you. And he will still want what he came for. It's better if we just leave and trust that Stefan will keep Elena safe here." Damon tries to convince me.

I'm scared for Stefan. From what Damon just told me about Klaus, he wouldn't think twice about killing him. I've only just got to know him - I don't want to lose him! It looks like I have no choice but to leave, 'cause from the time I have known Damon, I am pretty sure he will just drag me out, kicking and screaming if I refuse to go. This is so not fair! With a loud huff I stand from my chair.

"Fine! I guess I'll have to go and pack then?!"

"Good idea! Hurry up, though, as I don't want you out of my sight for longer than necessary!" He calls to me as I leave the kitchen.

I sneak out of the boarding house and make my way to Elena's. Maybe I will have better luck convincing her to come with us. I don't care if klaus follows us. We would have a better chance if there where more of us for him to try and take down. And I'm pretty sure Damon is stronger than Stefan anyway!

I give four, hard knocks on Elena's front door and wait for her to open it.

"Kayla, what are you doing here?" Well that's a nice welcome, eh?!

"Elena, we need to leave and you and Jeremy need to leave with us?" I tell her in one rushed breath.

"Does Damon know that you're here?" I stare at her. What has that got to do with the price of fish?

"What...? No, but, does that even matter?" I stutter over my words. "Please, Elena. You have to convince them to leave with us. It's not safe for you or Stefan."

Elena turns her back on me and heads towards her kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?" She offers. Is she for real? I've just told her that we need to leave 'cause it's not safe and she offers me a damn drink?

"No. I don't want a fucking drink, didn't you hear what I just said?" Frustration and annoyance clear in my tone.

"Well, I do, so come with me." She says in a nonchalant tone. This girl needs her head seeing to!

I follow her into the kitchen but refuse to take a seat. I see her typing something on to her phone but think nothing of it.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink?" She offers again. I just shake my head no, refusing to give her a verbal response.

I spend the next 5 minutes practically begging her to leave with us, before the sound of her front door opening halts my pleas. Damon comes in to view seconds later.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demands.

"What are you doing here?" I return the question. He doesn't answer me and one quick look at Elena tells me it was he who she was texting earlier. "You told him?"

"I'm sorry, Kayla, but..." she tries to explain.

"You sold me out!" I interrupt her.

"Come on. We're leaving." Damon says, grabbing my upper arm.

"No." I say, trying to pull my arm free.

"I said, we're leaving!" He tightens his grip on me.

With a lot of futile struggling, I give up on trying to break free.

"Damon, no. I don't want to!"

"Get your butt out that door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." He commands.

"I said fucking no, didn't..." before I have a chance to continue, Damon roughly throws me over his shoulder and is storming out of the house. His car is waiting on the road outside.

He carries me to the car before unceremoniously dumping me in the passenger seat. Pulling on the seatbelt to strap me in, I push away his hands.

"I can do that myself, Damon. I am not an invalid!"

"Don't push your luck, little girl. You are in enough trouble as it is!" He warns me. I relent and let him fasten me in like I'm a toddler.

Damon's POV

What the hell was she thinking? We have just told her about Klaus, about what he is capable of and the first thing she does is run off. It's taking all the restraint that I have to not throw her over my knee and spank her in to next week. Walking around the car to get in on my side, I shut the door with too much force and I feel the car shake.

I try to force myself to calm down, but one look in Kayla's direction and I can feel my anger flare. I notice that if the grip I have on my steering wheel was any tighter, it would break it, so I release it before speeding away, wanting to get her home before I break my car.

Thankfully, the kid has enough self-preservation to not talk during the car ride and we are home - thanks to my speeding - quicker than we normally would be.

I skid to a stop once we are outside the boarding house and vamp around to Kayla's side of the car, not wanting to give her the chance to run away. I have a grip of her before she has even had the time to release her seatbelt.

Pulling her away from the car and passed the front door, I swap hands and swing my right arm, giving her an almighty swat to her behind that propels her forward a few steps.

"Get up them stairs and get to your room, now! Pack your things and don't even think of taking one step outside of your bedroom. Do you hear me?" She nods her head at me before rushing up the stairs, stomping her feet on every step. I can tell she is pissed, but if anyone has got the right to be pissed - it's me! I need a drink!

Stefan is waiting by the drinks table, a glass of bourbon in both hands, one held out in my direction.

"Thanks brother." I say, taking the offered drink.

We stand in silence, Stefan obviously letting me collect my thoughts.

"What am I going to do with her, Stefan? She is so hard headed!"

"You know what to do, brother," he says, patting me on the shoulder.

"I know, it just..." I pause mid-sentence, unsure of what I want to say. "We had a good day today - bonded even, and I'm afraid that she will hate afterwards." I admit.

"She won't hate you, brother. She might not like you for a while, but she won't hate you. Plus, she is 14, you can't let her do whatever or go wherever she pleases. It's not safe for her - especially in Mystic Falls and even more so with Klaus being here!"

I know he is right, it's not safe for her here. I just hope he is right about her not hating me. I go to the kitchen before I go up to her.

Kayla's POV

I am soo fucking pissed right now, I could scream. I don't want to leave, and I can take care of myself. I have survived without him for 14 years, so I can survive the next 14 years!

After packing a few of my things - clothes, hairbrush, toothbrush and paste, underwear, PJ's - I slump down on to my bed, instantly regretting it as the burn in my butt reignites. That was one hell of a smack he gave me. I shiver at the thought of the past spankings he has given me and feel a bit of gratitude towards the fact that he had obviously held back on his strength. I'm pretty sure he could wear my butt away if he wanted to!

My body stiffens and my breath catches in the back of my throat as I hear footsteps outside of my door. I hope it's not Damon, and if it is, I hope he has calmed down some. Actually, I hope he has calmed down a lot. He looked about ready to murder me before.

The door opens and Damon enters without the courtesy of knocking. I don't say anything, not wanting to piss him off even more. The first thing I notice is the wooden spoon in his hand, much like the one he was using to stir the soup with earlier on today. I gulp, praying that he is not planning on using that on me.

He doesn't speak until he closes the door behind him.

"What the hell was you thinking today?" He questions me, coming across as irritated but nowhere near as angry as he was the last time I seen him.

"I just don't want to go and leave Stefan behind!" I admit, feeling tears welling up in the backs of my eyes.

"Stefan is big enough and ugly enough to take care of himself." I can tell that his sarcasm is masking his own fear at having to leave his brother alone to face Klaus.

"I was trying to convince Elena to come with us, at least then if Klaus was to find us, we would be together and would be stronger as a team." I try to make him see reason.

"That's not your call to make. I told you what was to happen and I also told you I don't want you out of my sight, yet you ran off to Elena's anyway - without my knowing!"

I can see him getting worked up again, so I try to calm him down.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do."

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it. You are already in enough trouble from yesterday's shenanigans, now you have just added disobeying and cursing to the list. That's why we will be using this." He holds up the wooden spoon.

My heart skips a couple of beats as he confirms my earlier suspicions.

"Damon, please, no. Don't use that on me. Your hand is bad enough," I plead.

"You brought this on yourself, little one. Maybe next time you'll think before you do something so reckless!"

He wastes no more time, walking over to my desk, pulling out my chair and taking a seat.

"Get over my lap, Kayla." He taps his thigh with the round end of the spoon.

"Damon, please..." I beg.

"Now, Michaela. Don't make me tell you again or you will lose your panties." Not wanting my bare bum on show to Damon, I gingerly walk over to him, stopping next to his right leg.

He pulls me over his lap, so my arms are reaching the floor and wraps his left arm around my waist - effectively holding me in place. I hold my breath, waiting for the first smack to land. When I feel his hand connect with my butt, I feel slightly relieved that he isn't going straight in with the spoon whilst crossing my fingers that he decides against using it.

He thoroughly spanks my ass and thighs - I couldn't tell you how many times, as I lost count after 28 - before pausing to tell me that he is going to use the spoon now and lowering my pants so they pool around my knee area.

I was struggling whilst he was spanking me with his hand, but my struggles are now amplified - tenfold. He easily stops my legs from kicking by placing his own leg over mine, trapping them in place. I literally cannot move my lower body an inch.

The first crack of the wooden spoon stings like a bitch.

"OOOWW! Damon... stop... please...?" I beg, wanting no more of that evil chunk of wood hitting me. The only reply I got was more swats, evenly and methodically, all around my ass.

"PLEASE...?" I try to reach back and cover my butt, but from my position and the way Damon's arms snakes around my waist, it's futile. My arm just isn't long enough. Uncontrollable sobs are escaping me.

"AAAAHAHOOOWWW! Pl-pl-please... n-no more... I'm sooo s-sorry!" I have never been in so much pain.

"It's nearly over now, hang in there baby," Damon says, pausing his assault on my behind to rub small circles on my back.

I am physically and mentally worn out. Feeling my body give up and go limp, I bury my head into the crook of my left elbow and pray for the spanking to end. Chocking sobs still spewing out of me. I feel the spoon attack every part of my bum and upper thighs.

The feeling of being tipped forward, slightly, gives me a renewed sense of self-preservation. I know what's coming next and I start to panic.

"AAAAAAHHH! NOOOO... P-PLEEEEASE... N-NOT... NOT THERE!" I scream as the spoon hits my tender spots, where butt meets thigh. Damon speeds up, seemingly wanting to just get it over with.

"NOOOOOO! DAADDDEEEEEE!" I didn't even think about what I was saying, I just said it for the second time today. It must shock Damon as much as it shocks me as he immediately stops, lifts me up and wraps his arms around me. I return the gesture and bury my head in to the side of his neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I repeat like a mantra.

"It's okay, it's over now. Shhhhh." Damon soothes me, stroking the back of my head.

"I'm soo sorry..." my grip tightening around his shoulders as I straddle him, my bum hanging between his parted legs to not cause me any more discomfort.

It takes a couple of minute for me to get my head together and get my breathing under control, but once I do - I am completely mortified at my reactions. I can't believe how I have just acted, it's like I was half my age.

Unwrapping my arms, I slowly stand up and move away from Damon, unable to look him in the eyes. Wanting nothing more than to just dive under my bed cover and forget all about today - well, the last hour at least.

Damon hasn't moved from his spot on my chair, he's just staring at me as if he unsure of what to do next.

A loud knocking on the front door breaks the awkward moment that is happening between the two of us. I can tell he is listening intently to find out who is at the door, but the shock of him jumping to his feet makes me take a step back.

"Stay here and whatever you do, do not leave this room." He demands before vamping away, closing the door behind him and leaving me standing alone, confused and curious.

I quietly turn the handle of my bedroom door, and creep out on to the landing. Hearing a familiar voice, I stealthily make my way down the stairs, not wanting Damon to hear or see me. That plan goes to shit once I sneak a peak at the brown, curly haired man Damon and Stefan are talking with.

"Uncle Nik...? what are you doing here?"

Bit of a cliff hanger here... sorry guys but I couldn't resist!

Was anyone expecting that?

Much love to you all! ❤


	5. Uncle Nik!

Hey guys... it's been a long time coming, but I've finally updated. I hope you like it?!

How sexy is Klaus in this pic (above) BTW? ﾟﾘﾍ

Also, I haven't had the chance to edit this, so if you see any mistakes, just correct them in your head. ?

Much love to you all! ❤

TVD

Kayla's POV

"Uncle Nik? What are you doing here?" I am gobsmacked to see him as I haven't for almost 2 years.

"Kayla?" He asks, looking as shocked to see me as I am to see him.

"Wait a minute... you two know each-other?" Damon asks, pointing between Nik and I.

I don't answer Damon, I just run up to Nik and embrace him in a tight hug.

"I've missed you, uncle Nik!" I say, loosening my hold and backing up so I can see his face.

"And I you, sweetheart, but what exactly are you doing here?"

I feel my body deflate as I realise that Nic doesn't know about my Mum. I feel my eyes starting to sting with unshed tears.

"It's Mum, she's..." I try to swallow the lump in my throat, "she's dead." My tears fall freely once more.

Nik gives me a pained look, which I take for sympathy, before reaching out for me.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm sorry. Come here." Embracing me again, he kisses the top of my head whilst rubbing soothing circles on my back. Nik carries on with the gesture until my tears have stopped. Damon and Stefan stand by, awkwardly watching us.

"Let's take a seat, shall we?" Stefan offers, walking towards one of the sofas. The rest of us follow, wordlessly. Nik takes a seat next to me, I wince slightly as my butt comes in contact with the sofa cushion. Nik raises his eyebrow at me, but says nothing, keeping one of his arms around my side and Damon sits next to Stefan.

"I really am sorry about your Mum, love, but what exactly are you doing here?" Nik asks me.

"You don't know? I mean, my Mum never told you?" I ask him, receiving a confused look in response. "Damon, he-he's my Dad."

A look of horror and disgust takes over his face.

"Damon Salvatore is your father?"

Before I have a chance to say anything, Damon breaks the silence that has befallen him since I first hugged Nik.

"Wait a minute... does one of you want to explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, dumbly.

"What I mean is, why the hell are you calling Klaus "uncle Nik"?"

I stare at him, taken aback.

"Did you just call him Klaus? As in the "hybrid dick" you go on about almost 24/7?" I dramatically use air quotes.

"Watch your mouth..."

"Watch your language..." Damon and Nik say simultaneously. I roll my eyes before looking back to Damon. He gives me a disapproving look.

"I have known Uncle Nik all of my life. He's not my real uncle, I just call him that 'cause he's the closest thing to an uncle I have ever had..." I start to explain bit Nik cuts me off.

"That's not exactly true, Love."

"What?" I look up at him, confused as hell.

"I am indeed you uncle, just many times removed. My families blood runs in your veins."

"Huh?" Is all I can manage to say.

"How is that even possible?" Stefan questions, asking what I couldn't.

"That story is for another day. Right now, I need to go and see my brother." Nik stands up to leave. "I'll come and see you tomorrow, Love."

"Wait... please don't leave." I stand up and grab his arm. "I need to know what you mean!"

"And know you shall. But first, I really need to speak to my brother." He walks away from me.

I really don't want him to leave yet, he is a connection to my past, to my Mum, and even if he won't tell me how we are related, I still don't want him to go.

"Can I come with you?" I ask him, begging him with my eyes.

"No." Damon answers for him.

"Please, Uncle Nik?" I ask again, ignoring Damon.

Nik glances at Damon before looking back to me.

"Of course you can, sweetheart." He grins at Damon evilly.

"You aren't going anywhere with him!" Damon says flatly.

"Please, Damon? I'll come back first thing in the morning?"

"No, no, no, no, did I mention no?!" He crosses his arms over his chest, refusing my request.

I look to Stefan, wondering what he will say.

"Stefan?" I give him my best puppy dog look, knowing he finds it hard to say 'no' to me.

He heaves a sigh before looking towards Damon.

"Maybe we should let her go - it's what she wants." He tries to reason with Damon.

"Are you serious? This is Klaus we're talking about here." He is letting his frustration show by wildly gesturing with his hands in Nik's direction.

I slowly inch my way over to Nik, stopping at his side. I look at him, taking in his amused expression as he watches Damon and Stefan.

"I know that, Damon, but its what she wants. She trusts him, and we have to trust that he won't hurt her."

"I would never hurt Kayla!" Nik says, looking as if he would hurt them for even suggesting it.

"If anything happens to her, it's on you, brother!" Damon says as he shoves past Stefan, knocking him on the shoulder and leaving the room.

I big, toothy smile takes over my face as I look from Stefan to Nik.

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to get some PJ's and clothes for tomorrow." I bounce off towards the stairs. I am ridiculously happy to be spending some time with Nik!

As I make my way along the landing, heading towards my room, I pass by Damon's open door and see him standing in front of his large window. I feel a pang of guilt towards him. I lightly knock on his door to get his attention.

"Damon," I whisper softly when he doesn't acknowledge that he heard my knocking.

"What?" He says, without turning around, his back still facing me.

I let out a sigh as I slowly walk over to him.

"I'll be okay, you know. And I'll be back first thing in the morning." He turns to face me.

"I don't trust him, Kayla." He replies, looking worried.

"But you can trust me. I know the consequences of lying to you," I joke, trying to lighten the mood. He doesn't even smirk. "If it makes you feel any better, I will phone you every couple of hours until I fall asleep?"

He thinks for a second before answering me.

"Every hour, and as soon as you wake up." He grants me a sad smile.

"I can do that," I say, happy that he isn't still annoyed at me.

I skip to my room and throw the first PJ's and clothes that I touch in a bag, along with my toothbrush and hair brush, before making my way back to Nik.

As I walk back past Damon's room, I see that he is still standing by the window, seemingly lost in thought. I consider just keeping on going but decide against it. Dropping my bag to the floor, I run over to Damon and wrap my arms around him.

"I'll be back before you know it." I try to ease his tension.

"Make sure you are!" He gives me a quick squeeze before relaxing his hold.

"I promise!"

As I walk away from Damon, I think back to when I first arrived in Mystic Falls and what I actually came to do. How much has changed in such a short space of time. If someone would have told me that I would develop genuine affection for Damon, I would have laughed in their face, but I can feel a bond forming between us and I think I kinda love him in a way, too. Even if he can be seriously mean!

"I'm readyyyy," I sing as I enter the living-room and look at Nik.

"It's about time," Nik jokes. "I was about to fall asleep waiting for you.

"Ha ha, very funny!"

"Come on then, lets go." Nik instructs, walking towards the front door.

I run over to Stefan, giving him a brief hug.

"Thanks, Stefan! I owe you one," I whisper before letting him go.

"You remember that, and don't make me regret it." He whispers back.

"I will and I won't!" I wink as I vamp over to Nik, who is waiting just outside, and close the door behind me.

I am completely unaware of where we are going as Nik drives us away from the Boarding House. I don't pay attention either, as to which roads we take, as I'm too busy asking him question after question, wanting to know why he hasn't been to see us in so long? Where he has been? What has he been doing? My questions only stop as I notice the mansion he is pulling up outside of.

"Why are we at Lurch's house?" I ask him.

"Lurch?" He answers with his own question.

"Oh, I mean Elijah's?" I correct myself.

"Elijah is my brother." Shit! I hope Elijah doesn't say anything about the time he found me drunk. Nik has never smacked me, but he gives a mean lecture!

"Oh, right," I laugh nervously. "That's nice." I swiftly look away from him.

"How do you know Elijah?"

"I've met him around town." Technically, I'm not lying...

Walking in to the mansion behind Nik, I hear Elijah's voice call to him.

"Ah, brother. You're home. Come... we have things we must discuss." Although I can hear him, I cannot see him. Nik quickens his pace towards a large room and I follow him silently.

I see Elijah straight away, he is dressed in his typical fashion - a monkey suit - holding two wine glasses in front of him.

"Michaela?" I try to force out a smile as he says my name.

I don't know what Elijah sees in my face, but faster than I have ever seen anyone move, he places both of the wine glasses on the bar behind him, and vamps over to Nik until their faces are only inches apart from one another.

"What have you done, Niklaus?" He demands. His tone reminding me of a parental figure.

"Relax, brother... I haven't done anything." Nik replies, nonchalantly, patting Elijah's shoulder as he walks around him.

"Then why exactly is Michaela here, and where are the Salvatores?"

Nik walks over to where Elijah put the drinks down and takes one of the wine glasses off of the bar, before moving to one of the modern sofas sitting in the middle of the room.

"The Salvatore's were in their home the last we seen of them," Nik tells him.

I stay where I am, swaying from foot-to-foot, feeling really out of place.

Elijah pauses for a moment, squinting his eyes in Nik's direction. It looks as though he is trying to see if he is lying to him. I'm not sure what he sees, but he relaxes his stance a little.

"You have neglected to answer my first question, Niklaus."

"Hold your horses, big brother. I was just about to tell you."

Nik takes another swig from his glass, making Elijah wait that little bit longer for his answer, then casually telling him what he had just recently told me.

"Why wouldn't she be here with me, brother? She is, after all, my niece." He grins at Elijah's confusion.

Elijah looks at Nik like he has lost his mind.

"Would you care to elaborate on that, Niklaus? And I suggest you halt the evasiveness and tell me exactly what you are implying." I snicker at the way Elijah says 'what'. Him making sure that the 'h' is heard. He gives me a fleeting look before turning his questioning gaze back towards Nik.

"As you wish, brother. Michaela is a descendant of the witch Ingrid." Nik pauses as if waiting for Elijah to make some sort of connection. He doesn't. He continues, "as in, Ingrid Andersen."

Now that name must ring a bell for Elijah, as his body goes stiff, his eyes wide.

"As in MY Ingrid Anderson? The woman I loved over a thousand years ago?"

Still standing in the same place I stood when I entered the room, I am feeling completely lost. At this moment in time, I simply cannot put 2 and 2 together.

"That's right, brother. I would like you to meet your great, great, great, great... well, you get the picture, granddaughter."

Silence falls upon us. The only sound that could be heard, was my breathing. That was until the unmistakable sound of a vampire speeding across the room. Before I, or even Nik, has a chance to react, Elijah has thrown him across the room, and swiftly follows him, picking him up by the scruff of the neck and pinning him to the wall across the room from me.

"You mean to tell me that I had a child? And you knew about it?" Elijah yells in his face. Nik knocks Elijah's hand away from him, stepping sideways and smoothing out his clothes.

"That you did, Elijah, but I only came to know of her long after she had already died."

Another scuffle takes place, with Elijah's voice escaping, "why I am only finding out about this now?" He demands.

"Elijah, brother, do you really want to fight in front of the child?" The child? Did he really just call me "the child?" The bloody cheek!

I know that Nik can't be really hurt, so when Elijah looks towards me, I just shrug my shoulders at him.

"Don't stop on my account." I tell him. But, unfortunately, he does. Damn! Nik glares at me.

Elijah stills for a moment, before straightening his clothes and putting on a calm facade.

"This conversation is not over, Niklaus. We shall resume it in private." He says before turning his full attention towards me.

"Michaela, sweetheart, would you care to take a seat?" He offers, slowly walking in my direction.

I don't really know what to say. If I'm honest, I don't even want to be here right now, this news is just too much.

"Uuuum," I look between Elijah and Nik, "no thanks. Is it okay if I call Damon real quick?" I speed walk out of the room without waiting for a reply.

The second I am outside the mansion, I pull out my phone and press on Damon's name. The phone rings once before I hear his voice.

"Kayla! Is everything okay?" His voice is laced in concern.

"Yeah... no... I don't know... I just want to come home. Can you pick me up, please?"

"What's happened?" He demands.

"I'll tell you when I see you." I tell him.

Seconds later, I hear the roar of an engine.

"We're on our way." Damon informs me.

"Thanks! I'll see you soon," I say as I end the call.

I take a deep, shaky breath before going back inside the mansion.

"Is everything okay, love?" Nik asks as I enter the room.

"Yeah, I eeerr, I just asked Damon to come and pick me up."

"What? Why? You don't have to worry, Elijah and I shall not fight again."

It's funny that he thinks that's the reason I want to go.

"It's not that, Nik. It's just all a little too much for me to take in right now. I need some time alone so I can get it all straight in my head." I tell him.

"If it's peace you need, you can take yourself off to bed. I promise you will not be disturbed." He counters.

I feel bad for leaving, knowing that Nik wants me to stay, but I have to.

"Niklaus, leave the child be. Allow her the space she needs to digest this information and I'm positive she will return once she is ready." Elijah answers for me. I nod my head in agreement with him.

"Take a seat until Damon arrives. Would you like something to drink?" Elijah offers.

"I'm guessing a vodka and coke is out of the question?" Nik chuckles at me whilst Elijah smirks and shakes his head.

"Your guess is correct. Besides, one would have thought you would abstain from drinking after the state you got yourself into the last time."

"Last time?" Nik queries, a frown marring his face. Oh shit. Here we go. I knew he would tell him.

I sit here, awkwardly playing with the hem of my top, listening to Elijah detail my list of transgressions from that fateful night. Nik is pissed! Just as Elijah is nearing the end of story, I hear a car pull up outside.

"Damon's here," I say, jumping up from the chair, about to run out to him.

"SIT BACK DOWN, NOW!" Nik roars, stopping me in my track.

I freeze, never hearing Nik shout like that. I am shitting myself as I do as he says. I gulp loudly as he approaches me, like a lion ready to pounce on his prey.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking? Do you realise the danger you put yourself in?" Nik demands, stopping a few feet in front of me, towering over me.

Damon and Stefan come speeding into the room. They didn't have to knock as I had left the door open for them when I came back inside. Elijah is in front of them before they have a chance to react to the situation.

I attempt to get up, so I can go over to them.

"Stay where you are!" Nik commands, pointing at the chair I am trying to leave. I obey 'cause I can feel the tension in the air and I don't want anyone to get hurt.

"Kayla?" Damon questions, wanting me to explain what is going on.

I don't have a chance to answer him, as Nik has already started speaking.

"If my niece is to be in your care, I expect her to be safe from harm and well looked after." He tells Damon. Damon immediately turns defensive.

"MY DAUGHTER IS safe and well looked after. What the hell are you implying?"

"You call being drunk in the middle of the woods, at fourteen years of age, safe?" Nik asks him, but Damon doesn't reply.

The room is eerily quiet as Nik waits for an answer.

"It wasn't his fault - he wasn't even here." I answer for him.

"Explain." Is all Nik says as he turns his attention towards me.

"Damon was away, trying to find out what happened to my mum, and I took advantage of Stefan, knowing that I could get him to give in to my whims, and lied to him to let me go out. It was my fault, not theirs." I feel horrible admitting that out loud.

Once again, an eerie silence falls upon us.

"And how was your wrongdoings dealt with?" Nik asks the one question I didn't want to answer - but 'cause he did, I have no choice.

"Both Stefan and Damon punished me." My answer is true but evasive.

"Punished how?" Nik can be such a dick!

"They both, um, sp-spanked me." I admit.

With four pairs of eyes, all focused on me, I bow my head in shame. I hate the way I feel right now.

"Well, I'd say that was a fitting punishment to suit the crime." Nik finally says, breaking the awkward silence. "For future reference, if you were to ever do something like that again, you will also have me to deal with. Is that understood?" My eyes shoot to his to see if he is serious.

"I said, is that understood?" He is!

"Yes sir." I answer meekly.

"Good! Now you may leave."

I slowly rise from the chair, unsure of Nik. My suspicions were right as I feel his palm connect with my rear.

"Aahh... what?" I say without thinking, reaching round to rub the sting out of my butt.

"Let that be a reminder of what will happen if and when you misbehave." I nod my head before vamping over, stopping between Damon and Stefan as if they are my very own bodyguards.

Putting a protective arm around my shoulder, Damon pulls me close to him.

"Are you okay?" Damon whispers to me, as if everyone else in the room can't hear him.

"Yeah, I just really want to go home now." I answer him, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

With a quick nod of affirmation, he releases his hold of my shoulder, spins me around, then replaces his hold using his other arm, guiding me towards the front door of the mansion. Nor Damon or Stefan say a word as we leave.

"I'll come back tomorrow or something," I say out loud so Nik and Elijah can hear me.

As I sit in the back seat of Damon's car, I see the brothers staring at me from the porch. I give them a small wave as Damon drives off, leaving them behind.

We arrive at the boarding house before I've even had a chance to process my thoughts. Silently, I climb out of the back seat, and make my way inside. Damon and Stefan following closely behind.

"So..." Damon attempts to break the silence.

"So what?" I ask. Damon's only reply is to raise his eyebrows at me. "I don't know where to start?" I admit, flopping down on to the sofa.

"Id say the beginning would be the best place." Stefan encourages me.

"Long story short," I say after a big sigh. "Elijah is my great, great - a million times removed - grandad."

"Grandad?" Damon asks in disbelief.

"Yep. And I really don't know how I feel about it." I reply honestly.

The silence in the room is deafening.

"I'm just going to go to bed. Okay?" I ask, rising from my place on the sofa and shuffling my feet as I walk towards the stairs.

"Are you sure you want to be alone right now?" Damon asks my retreating form.

"Yeah. I just need some sleep. Maybe I'll feel better about things in the morning." I tell him.

Once in my room, I turn on my music to hide the conversation I am about to have, before I pull out my phone and look for Simons number. He can get me anything I need. His phone rings out, so I call him again.

"Kayla? Is that you?" He asks. Suspicion evident in his tone.

"Hey, Simon. Yeah, it's me." I confirm.

"Hey kid! How are you? I haven't seen you since... you know... what happened to your mum."

I tell him about Mystic Falls and Damon, and also Elijah and Nik. He is as gobsmacked as I to find it all out.

"Wow kid! That's a lot to take in. Are you sure you're okay?" He has always been caring.

"I will be," I tell him. "Simon... I really need a big favour off of you. Will you do it?"

"Sure, kid. Anything for you!" I really hate the way he calls me kid, but I let it slide as I need him to help me.

"I need you to get Mary's number. Can you do that for me?" The line goes quiet as I wait for his reply.

"Mary? As in your grandma?" He asks.

"Yeah. Her." I confirm.

My reply is curt as I hate the thought of speaking to her as much as he does, but it needs to be done. I have questions that only she can answer.

"Why do you want to get in touch with her?" He sounds disgusted at the mere thought.

"I need to ask her about my my heritage. I can't exactly ask my Mum, can I?" My answer came out sounding bratty. I don't want to answer all his questions. I just want him to get me in contact with her.

After a long pause, he finally answers me.

"Okay kid. Give me a couple of hours, and I should be able to get you an address or phone number."

"Thanks, Simon. You're the best!" I say, ending the call.

I hope and prey that Simon gets me the information I need as soon as possible. My head will be wrecked until I have it.

I somehow managed to fall asleep, but not heavily as the buzzing of my phone wakes me instantly. Noticing the time - 3:10am - I am glad I managed to sleep rather than waiting so long. Opening my phone, his message appears on my screen immediately. He did it! He got me her address and phone number.

I creep over to my door and as quietly as possible, I open it to see if I can hear any noises coming from inside the house. There is not a peep. I stealthily make my way down the stairs and out of the front door, not stopping until I am far enough away from the boarding house that if anyone were awake, they would never hear me.

Calling the number Simon gave me, I hold my breath as the ringtone repeats in my ear. I know it's late here, but the UK are 5 hours behind me so I hope she picks up the phone.

"Who the bloody hell is calling me at this time of night?" An old sounding voice barks down the phone.

"M-Mary?" My voice wavers slightly.

"Yeah. Who the hell are you?" She barks again.

"It's me. Kayla."

"Kayla who? Is this some sort of bloody joke?" Her croaky voice asks through the phone.

"Michaela... As in your granddaughter."

She goes quiet for a moment. The only sound I can hear is her raspy breath.

"What do you want?" She finally speaks. "Does your bloody mother know you're calling me?" It's my turn to go quiet. She doesn't know about Mum.

"No. She doesn't, 'cause she is dead." My voice turns cold.

I remember my Mum telling me how much Mary hated her for having me, so much so that she banished her from their coven and warned her to never to get in contact with her again unless she fixes the problem. Me being 'the problem'.

"She's dead? She's really dead?" She breaks me from my reverie.

"Yes. She is." I tell her flatly.

"Where are you? You need to come here, now!" The urgency in her voice is unsettling.

"Why?" I ask her.

"You need to get here now. Where are you?" Unsure of what else to do, I hang up on her. Well, that conversation didn't go as planned.

I wait a couple of minutes before heading back to the boarding house, trying to think of my next move.

"What the hell are you doing out so late?" Nik's angry voice asks from behind me. I spin round to face him.

"I-I was just on the phone." I tell him the truth.

"Who might you be calling at such an ungodly hour? And why not call from the safety of the house?"

I pause, unsure of what to say. I have been warned numerous times about getting in contact with Mary, and how dangerous it would be, but I needed to. Anyway, nobody ever said why it was so dangerous!

"Michaela..." Nik says my given name as a way of saying don't push my luck.

"I kinda called Mary and I wanted a bit of privacy." I tell the truth as Nik always seems to know when I am lying, and I don't want to piss him off.

"Mary? Your grandmother Mary?" I can see fury behind his eyes. I nod in response.

"I just wanted to speak to her. Ask her a few questions."

"How many times have you been warned by both your Mother and I that you are to never speak to that witch? She would bring you nothing but harm!"

"But..." Nik interrupts me.

"No buts. Get your backside in to that house before I do something we will both regret!" He pushes me towards the house.

Nik pushes the door open far too hard. A loud bang echoes through the house as the door knob comes in contact with the wall behind it.

"SALVATORE!" He roars, wanting Damon's attention.

Damon comes speeding down the stairs, stopping with a small skid in front of us, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. Stefan was close behind him.

"What the fuck is going on?" He demands. His eyes wild as he takes in his surroundings.

"I have just found Michaela outside. I warned you not 10 hours ago - if you cannot keep her safe, I shall be forced to have her live under my protection."

"You were outside?" Damon asks me, still looking half asleep. I nod in response. "Sit down, and don't move," he clicks his fingers and points at the sofa. "I'll be back in a minute."

He weren't lying about being a minute. Vamping in front of me, fully dressed in his usual black jeans and black shirt - but minus his boots - he is also wearing his don't fuck with me face.

"Spill!" He demands, ignoring Nik's presence.

"I was only outside for a few minutes. I only made a quick phone call." I am on the verge of tears. Calling Mary was a complete failure and to top it off, I am in trouble for nothing.

"You only made a quick call? Oh, well that okay then." Damon says to me.

"Really?" I ask. I quickly glance towards Nik, and I can see that he is not impressed.

"No...!" Damon scoffs. "Get you ass up them stairs and wait for me in your room."

I glare at him. That was such a cruel joke - if you can even call it that?

"I suggest you make haste and do as you are told." Nik warns, an unspoken threat in his tone.

"Fine. Whatever. It's not like I want to be around you both, anyway!" I sass, stomping my way past them both.

"Michaela..." Nik calls to me. "It would do you good to curb that attitude of yours, little one." Again, Nik's unspoken threat is clear.

I let out a loud huff before lightening my footsteps and continuing on to my doom - I mean room.

Damon's POV

Running my hands through my hair, I walk over to my trusted friend - my drinks table - and grab a glass and my bottle of bourbon.

"That child will be the death of me!" I exclaim, drinking my drink in one go.

"Come on Damon, it's not that bad!" My optimistic brother says to me.

"That's easy for you to say, Stef... you're not the one who has to punish her every 5 minutes." I exaggerate.

"Come on, Damon, she's not that bad."

"Yeah, well..." I down another drink.

Clearing his throat, Klaus makes his presence known - as if I could even forget the Hybrid Dick is standing in my living-room.

"What?" I ask, not really giving a damn about what he has to say.

"We need to talk. Go and deal with Michaela, then meet me under the clock tower." He instructs.

"Yeah, how about no. If you've got anything to say - say it now." I've had enough for one night.

Anger flashes across Klaus' face before he vamps over, stopping right in front of me.

"If you care anything for Michaela, you need to know the danger she is in. If you don't, I will leave with her first thing tomorrow morning!" This sounds ominous.

With a nod of my head, I agree to our meeting place. "I'll be there in half an hour."

Klaus doesn't stick around for a second longer.

"What do you think, brother? Do we trust him? Or anything he has to say?" I ask Stefan, wanting his input of the situation.

"I don't know, Damon. Klaus maybe a dick, but he seems to actually care about Kayla. Go hear what he has to say, but keep your wits about you." He answers.

With a heavy sigh, I place my glass back on to the table and slowly make my way towards to stairs.

"You're right, brother. But first, I have some 'daddy duties' to attend to." With a nod of his head and a shake of my own, I leave Stefan behind as I make my way to my wayward child's bedroom.

I don't bother knocking, as Kayla knows to expect me. I open the door and see Kayla sitting on her bed, facing me, with the saddest look on her face. I actually feel a pang of guilt for what I'm about to do.

Crossing the room and taking a seat next to her on the bed, she diverts her eyes to her hands in her lap.

"Is there anything you want to say before we start?" I offer her a temporary reprieve.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I know I was wrong, but I just wanted to speak to her." Her whole demeanour is so pitiful, I am struggling to stay mad at her. I am literally fighting the urge to just wrap her in my arms and tell her she is forgiven.

I don't get why her speaking to her Grandmother is such a bad thing, the only thing I'm concerned about is the way she went about it. She knows damn well not to leave without me knowing where she is going and for her to sneak out of the house, in the middle of the night, is a major no no!

"I know you're sorry, Kayla, but that doesn't excuse what you did. You knew what would happen if I found out, yet you did it anyway." I pause for a second so she can think about what I just said, but her reaction throws me. Not a second later, she has her arms wrapped around my shoulders and is sobbing into my neck.

When I get over the initial shock, I return her actions with a tight hug of my own.

"Shhhh. Kayla, it's okay." I try to console her, but I don't really know what's made her this upset? "Shhh," I repeat, rubbing small circles on her back.

After a few minutes, Kayla's sobs turn to quiet sniffles. I pull her away from my neck, so I can see her face, and ask her what's wrong.

"What was all of that about?" She doesn't answer me, so I take her face in my hands, effectively making her look at me. "Sweetheart, please tell me what's wrong?"

With a huge sigh, followed he a hiccough, she finally answers me.

"It's just all too much, is all," came her reply. That left me feeling just as confused as before she said anything.

"What is, baby?" I encourage her to open up.

"This... You... Everything..." her replies are vague, but I think I get the gist of it.

Pulling her on to my lap, I wrap my arm around her shoulders before speaking to her.

"I know it's hard getting used to being here, and all the rest of it, but everything is going to be okay." I try to reassure her.

"It's not that. I like being here, now. It's just... wrong. I have lived my whole life thinking my Mum was my only family, except my Grandma who I've never even met, and now it turns out that I have a Dad, Uncles, I even have a great, great, whatever, Grandad." She tells me.

It pains me to see her this upset, and I don't know what to say to make her feel better.

"You know, I always wanted a bigger family but it took my Mums death for me to get it." More tears stream from her eyes.

I am at a complete loss for words. There is nothing I can possibly say that will take her pain away.

"Come on, baby girl... I know there is a lot going on right now, and it's a lot to take in, but I promise that I will get easier for you." It's a lame response, but it's the best I've got right now.

We sit in silence for a few more minutes, my arm still around her shoulders, pulling her close to me, when I feel her body go stiff.

"What's wrong now?" I ask her, wondering what could have possibly made her do that.

"A-are you going to sp-spank me now? F-for going out?" The look on her face is so pitiful, I want to tell her no so I didn't have to see it.

"How long was you outside for?" I ask her, instead of answering her question.

"I dunno... no more than 5 minutes, I guess. Why?" Again, I don't answer her question. In vamp speed, I flip her over my knees and spank her 5 times. Not too hard, but hard enough for her to feel them and leave a bit of a sting.

I have her upright, and sitting back on my lap before she even has a chance to yelp.

"Wh-what the...?" Is all she manages to say.

"5 minutes - that's 1 spank per minute. Your punishment is over." I inform her.

"Huh? That's it?" She asks, confusion written all over her tear stained face.

"Yep. Unless you would like more?" I smile at her to let her know that I am only joking.

"Uh, no! No sir." She shakes her head wildly.

She looks so young and innocent right now, she reminds me of a young, human, Stefan.

"Okay then. I think it's time you should be getting to sleep, don't you? Unless you want more..." I didn't even have a chance to finish what I was about to say, when she jumped from my lap, and dove in to her bed, pulling her covers over her, all the way up to her chin.

"Good girl!" I say, leaning over her to kiss her forehead. "Don't get out of bed again, or else..." I leave the threat hanging.

As I slowly make my way towards her bedroom door, I look back at her... with her eyes closed, trying to go to sleep, I am once again taken aback by how young and innocent she looks.

"Goodnight, Kayla. Sweet dreams!" I wish her as I close the door.

"Goodnight, Damon," I hear her call after me.

After a quick warning to my brother about keeping a close eye on Kayla, I leave the boarding house to go and meet Klaus. What a perfect end to a perfect night... NOT!


End file.
